


Deceit & Hyde

by Space_Angel1, TerraBrownWriter, xNinjaGurl50



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Deceit gets a name, Good Deceit Sanders, Jekyll and hyde reference, M/M, Patton angst too, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Roleplay, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Swordfighting, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, colab, each one represents a side, except Deceit doesnt have one, fluff?, ish, it's not judt about Deceit, pet snakes, some rp that got interesting, there's a bit of that i suppose, they all have problems, towards the end, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Angel1/pseuds/Space_Angel1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: After waking up from a nightmare Patton learns something new about the lying side.





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp that me and Space_Lover are doing. We think this is a story worth sharing so we hope you like it. I play Patton and Logan, Space_Lover plays Deceit and Virgil and we both share Roman because there enough Roman to go around and to make it fair.

Patton woke up at 2 o'clock in the morning with a start. He breaths heavily and he wipes the sweat off his forehead. He slowly began to calm down. He decides that he is thirsty and wants a glass of water. He sneaks pass everyone door and into the kitchen. He leans against the counter as he sips his water. Deceit's slumber was interrupted when he began to hear the faint whispers of lies that were not his own. He drowsily freed himself from the sheets and stood. He walked to the door, slowly opening it and silently slipping into the hallway. He closed his door, then turned and flicked his snake tongue to find the trail of lies. It led down the hall, towards the commons. He followed, making his way to the top of the staircase and looking around. He noticed Patton in the kitchen, the trail leading to him. He quietly made his way down the stairs. "Patton." he said before he got too close, so as not to startle him.

 

Patton jumps a little at the sudden noise. He turns to face Deceit. He puts on his traditional smile. "Good morning Deceit, sorry I didn't see you there. I didn't wake you up did I?” Patton takes another drink of water then puts it on the counter.

 

Deceit shakes his head. " **No,** you  **didn't** ," he said, moving to the fridge to pull out a carton of orange juice and pouring himself a glass before putting the carton away and leaning on the counter opposite of Patton, sipping on his drink, watching him carefully.

 

"Oh, sorry about that. Well I think we should both go back to bed. I know early bird gets the worm but 2 is a little too early." He giggles to himself then drink the rest of the water and puts it in the sink. He tries to leave the kitchen. "Goodnight Deceit."

 

"Patton," Deceit says, setting his glass down before grabbing Patton's hand and turning him to face him. "What's wrong?" He says looking at him with concern.

 

"Waa nothing wrong. Why would anything be wrong?' Patton tries to keep up his smile up.

 

Deceit places his hands on Patton's shoulders. "Patton... You know I know when someone is lying. I was awoken when I heard lies. I followed them to you. Please let me help you." He said, gently brushing Patton's bed-hair out of his eyes.

 

Patton sighed finally dropping his smile and drop his head. "I had a nightmare. It's fine really, it just gave me a bit of a spook."

 

Deceit nodded before enclosing his arms around Patton, drawing him into a hug. He combed his fingers through the moral side’s hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” He whispered gently.

 

Patton hugs Deceit back. It was really bad all of that negativity had really gotten to him. Deceit was willing to listen, Patton felt safe in his arms. He let himself cry. "It was so bad. You, Virgil, everyone all hated me. You all told me I was useless and childish, and, and Logan he..." Patton continue to sob as he let it all out. He knew that they really don’t hate him. Right? God what if they did? Deceit is a really good liar, maybe he doesn’t care and he just trying to be nice.

 

Deceit holds Patton close as his chest tightens with a need to protect the crying side. He rubs Patton’s back in circular movements and rests his chin on top of Patton’s head. “Shhh... you’re okay.” He says, closing his eyes.

 

Patton continued after taking a deep breath. "He told me that Thomas would be better without me. That if I really wanted to help Thomas I should just leave." he chuckles in defeat. "Maybe their right..."

 

Deceit bit his lip and moves away bit to look Patton in the eyes. “Patton, you know every single one of those are falsehoods, right? Without you, Thomas would have no emotions. Without you he would have no morals, he would not be human.” Deceit shook his head. “It was a bad dream.” He said. “Bad dreams amplify your fears. That does not make your fears true, it simply convinces you that they are, for a short period.”

 

Patton sniffs then laughs. He was right, of course they don’t hate him. They wouldn’t do that to him. He doesn’t know why but he feels like he can trust was Deceit says. "Yeah your right. Golly what was I thinking? This is silly, I'm sorry." He pulls away and wipes his eyes.

 

“No, it’s okay. We all need someone outside our own head to pull us back out of the lies every once in a while...” Deceit says, drifting off, his gaze falling to the floor.

 

Patton looks at Deceit "Are you ok Deceit?" Patton eyes full of worry.

 

“Hmm?” Deceit says, snapping out of his trance. “Uhh...” he sighs, rubbing his forehead. “Am I okay? Not really. Am I surviving? Yes.”

 

Patton leads Deceit to the couch in the common room and sits down. "What's wrong?"

 

Deceit swallows thickly, an unsettled feeling building in his stomach.  _'_ _This is it..._ , he thinks.  _It’s now or never.'_ He takes a breath that sounds more like a gasp before starting. “I- umm... I...” He hesitates.

 

Patton puts a hand on his shoulder. "Breath, it's okay"

 

Deceit follows Patton’s instructions before attempting to continue again. “So... umm... I have this thing... where, umm... basically...” Deceit sighs. “You’ve heard of the Jekyll and Hyde syndrome?” He says, glancing up at Patton.

 

Patton tilts his head to the side with a confused expression. "No..."

 

Deceit closes his eyes. “It’s a split personality type thing... essentially, a person can be completely normal, aka their ‘Jekyll’, but then have a ‘dark side’ or twisted, evil version of themselves, their ‘Hyde’.” He glances up to see if Patton is following.

 

Patton nods "I think I see where you’re going with this. You are Jekyll right now."

 

Deceit goes silent and nods. “The... other one... keeps trying to take control... to ruin the trust I’ve built with all of you. He lies, far more than I. And I suffer, every day from them... from his lies... I’ve tried to protect you all from him... but he’s becoming too strong... and, I’m afraid-“ Deceit gasps and clutches his shirt, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

 

"Deceit, Deceit are you ok?" Patton starts to panic a little not sure what to do. He grabs Deceit shoulder.

 

Deceit hesitantly nods. “Ya- “he chokes out, voice full of pain. It hurts to breathe. It hurts to move, every shift in the couch from Patton he feels as electricity running through his muscles that refuse to relax. “Pat.” Deceit whispers, eyes growing watery.

 

"What can I do? I want to help." Patton looks very concern.

 

Deceit lays his head in Patton’s lap, slightly shaking. “Just- hold... me... please... tell me it’s gonna be okay... tell me...” he pauses. “Tell me... what you think of me... the truth...” He looks up into Patton's eyes. "Don't lie to me. Even if you think I won't like what you say, don't lie to me... Please... It'll hurt me more than painful truth."

 

Patton softly smiles and puts his arms around Deceit, then starts petting his hair. “Everything is going to be alright. We don’t always agree, but I know that you are just trying to protect Thomas. I respect that, I know now that you are a good side. You help me and I’m grateful for that. That is the honest truth.” Deceit shudders and lets himself cry. He leans into Patton's touch. He lets himself be weak. He lets himself be vulnerable. He senses no lies in what Patton said, and finds comfort in not only that but what he actually said. He lays there, soaking in Patton's warmth, letting his mind grow quiet again. Patton continues to hold him close, petting his hair and starts humming a lullaby as he rocks Deceit slowly back and forth. _‘Everything is going to be fine. In the morning I can go and ask Logan for help. Maybe he can help Deceit.’_ Patton thinks to himself. Trying his best to comfort the crying side.

 

Deceit's shaking shoulders eventually grow still, gasps changing to hiccups and steadier breathing. He wants to warn Patton, he wants to thank him, he wants to do so many things all at once, but he decides to keep his mind quiet and not think about anything for fear of setting it off again. His eyes begin to grow heavy has he relaxes with each stroke of Patton's fingers. "Thank you..." he whispers after a few minutes.

 

Patton smiles “Any time kiddo.” He goes back to humming and puts Deceit into a more sleeping position with his head in Patton lap. He continues to pet Deceit hair. “Good night Deceit.”

 

Deceit hums his thanks and lets himself slipping into sleep. _'_ _I'll worry about tomorrow when it comes.'_ He thinks.


	2. Daybreak

Later that morning Logan woke up to find Deceit and Patton asleep on the couch. He raises an eyebrow at it but decides that he needs coffee first and goes to make it. Leaving the two sleeping sides alone for the moment. Deceit smiles when he smells the coffee brewing from his half-awake state. He hadn't had any vivid dreams, and for the first time in a long time, he feels safe and warm. Logan sips his coffee as he goes back into the common room. He pulls a book off the bookcase and sits in his chair. He looks over to the two sides before looking back at his book to read. Deceit smells the coffee closer now and slowly opens his eyes, noting the sun is up now. He realizes he fell asleep on Patton's lap, on the couch, in the commons. He blushes at the idea of sleeping on top of Patton while he slowly lifts himself up so as not to wake him before looking around and seeing Logan in his chair, reading as usual. He gives a shy wave to the logical side. Logan looks up from his book. “Good morning Deceit.” Logan speak softly in the hopes of not waking Patton.

 

Deceit carefully slips off the couch and walks over. Patton whines a little from the loss of warmth. He curls in on himself. "Morning." He says quietly, glancing down at Logan's mug, then back up at Logan hopeful. "Is there anymore?"

 

“Yes, there is more, but set a new pot for Patton. He will need it when he wakes.” Logan answered as he got up and walked over to Patton and puts a blanket around him. Patton groans as he grabs hold of the blanket.

 

Deceit nods and glances at Patton concernedly before following Logan's instructions, being as quiet as possible in the kitchen. By the time he returns to the commons with his own mug in hand, his eyes feel exhausted and he knows his lack of sleep is showing, but there isn't much he can do about it. He sits down next to Logan. "What are you reading about?" He asks.

 

He looks up to Deceit. “The hound of the Baskervilles, it’s a good read.” Deceit smiles at the mention of a Sherlock book. Logan pauses for a second. “Out of my curiosity did something happen last night?”

 

Deceit smile fell. " **No.** " He says, wincing as his defensive lying habit takes over. He looks away from Logan and down at the floor. "I  **didn't**  sense someone  **not**  lying and  **didn't**  trace it to Patton in the kitchen. We  **didn't**  talk for a bit before  **not**  crashing on the couch. Patton  **didn't**  have a nightmare, and I  **didn't**  help him to realize that nightmares  **aren't**  full of lies."

 

“Hmm, well thank you for assisting Patton with his troubles. I’ll be sure to check on him later to make sure he is emotional stable.” Logan tone is neutral, but Deceit can tell he is being sincere in what he is saying. “Now are you alright? You aren’t acting like yourself, though it could be just because you have only recently woken up. I would like to double check in case something is indeed wrong.”

 

Deceit accidentally lets out a nervous laugh before slapping a hand over his mouth and mentally cursing himself. A part of him yearns for help, but most of him is afraid. The voice in his head starts up again, telling him how Logan won't understand or won't believe him. The voice captures and encases him in lies and fear, he can feel it. He needs out. Now. The voice is actually suffocating him and- Wait... How'd he winds up on the floor? He's gasping, he just realized, clawing at the carpet. What is happening? Why is he like this?

 

Logan kneel down and puts a hand on Deceit shoulder and starts out a beat of 4 by 7 by 8. “Deceit, Deceit can you hear me?” worry in his voice. All he did was asked a question, now it looks like he is having a panic attack. This was very concerning. Logan forgot to be quiet.

 

Patton groan as he opens his eyes. He looks over to find Logan and Deceit on the ground and he was a wake. He rolled of the couch and crawl to Logan. “Logan what happen?”

 

“I don’t know he just started Panicking. Deceit can you hear me?”

 

Deceit squeezes his eyes shut and gasps for air, though it's never enough. He tries to follow Logan's instructions but can't. He clutches Logan's arms and shakes his head at Logan's questions. "Too... Loud... Help..." He shudders and clenches his jaw, unable to tell how hard he's gripping Logan's arms.

 

“Too loud, what does that mean?” Logan asks trying to ignore Deceit tight grip. Patton gets an idea.

 

“Stop, let me try something.” Logan stops tapping on Deceit. Patton crawls over to next of Deceit. “I’m going to touch you now. I need you to listen to my voice and only my voice.” Patton starts slowly and calmly petting Deceit hair as he hums the lullaby from last night. Deceit hears Patton but can't respond. He feels Patton begin to stroke his head and relaxes a bit, easing his grip on Logan and leaning into Patton, eyes still closed, gasps becoming deeper and deeper breaths. The voice shouts and throws a fit. It assaults him with lies, but he chooses to focus on Patton, someone outside his own head to draw him out. Soon he's back in Patton's lap, having let go of Logan, silent tears running down his face as he shivers. Logan is relief that Deceit let go of his arm as he rubs it. He backs up a little seeing that Patton got this but close enough in case he is needed. Patton kept petting his hair. “Everything is going to be fine. I’ve got you, your still you. Breath with me ok? 1 2 3 4…” Patton started the breathing exercise again seeing as Deceit calm down a little. Deceit nodded and started doing the breathing exercise with Patton, the voice screaming the whole time. Before he knew it, it's screaming became his own. Patton and Logan cover their ears from the sudden noise.

 

"What's going on!?" Virgil shouted from the top of the stairs before quickly taking in the situation. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening and was down the stairs in an instant. He tackes Deceit down pinning him, looking him in the eyes. "Listen! This. Is. Not. You! This monster does not belong to you! It's not who you are! Snap out of it!" Deceit stilled and stared at Virgil for a bit, stunned. Virgil sighed and slowly let the deceitful side's wrists go.

 

Logan and Patton, we're both stunned. They uncover their ears not sure what to do. "WHAT GOING ON!? Roman yells from the top of the stairs with his katana out ready for battle. He stops when he sees everyone on the floor with scared, shock, and worry expressions.

 

Deceit slowly sits up and lifts his gaze around the room, taking in everyone's expressions. He looks down at his hands. He hears the voice whisper in an almost comfortingly sick way that it's over. The secret's out. He's a monster. And one day... He's going to hurt them. Deceit closes his eyes. "No!" he grits out through clenched teeth. He moves to get up before Virgil interrupts him with, "Nope." Deceit plops back down on the floor in defeat. He needs to leave... He needs to go back to the sub scape and disappear. The others will never have to see him again. They'll be safe-

 

"Deceit. No." Virgil says in a stern tone while looking directly at him, overhearing his anxious thoughts. Deceit's head drops.

 

"What do I do?" he asks, genuinely lost.

 

"Sleep." Virgil says simply.

 

"Can't." Deceit replies. Virgil looks over to Logan.

 

"You have sleep medicine, right" he asks.

 

Logan is pull out of his puzzle state. "Yes, in my room. I'm sorry but what is going on?" Patton put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"I'll explain later, right now just go get the pills." He smiles at him. Logan nods and gets up. He goes up the stairs and is stop by Roman.

 

"What is happening? Is Deceit doing something bad?" Logan shakes his head. 

 

"Deceit seems to be having some internal conflict that only Patton and Virgil know about. Virgil believes that he needs to sleep so until I get more information on the situation I'll have to trust Virgil." Logan walks pass Roman gets to his door before turn back to him. "Put your katana away. You’re going to scare him." Then he enters his room. 

 

(Meanwhile down stairs)

 

Patton puts a hand on Deceit shoulder. "We want to help you. We aren't going to push you away." Patton reinsure him. "Well figure this out, together. We won’t let you fall.”

 

Deceit flinches under Patton's touch before slowly relaxing. He whimpers and gives a slight nod. "I'm not okay..." he says shakily. Virgil moves next to Deceit, opposite side of Patton, and hugs him. Deceit whimpers and leans onto Virgil. "Don't... want to die..." Deceit whispers. "But... have to protect you..."

 

"Shh..." Virgil hushes him. "You won't hurt us. I promise." Deceit carefully nods.

 

Patton frowns. "You’re not going to die." Patton squeezes his hand.

 

Roman moves down the stairs, still standing a distance away, not sure of what to do. His hand remains ready to summon his katana at any moment, should danger arise, and Patton and Virgil be threatened. He frowned at that thought. Deceit was currently a crumpled mess on the common room's floor. Why should he think of him as any sort of threat? Still, it hadn't been that long since Deceit was accepted into their famILY, and he is Deceit after all- _'No,'_ Roman thought. ' _He needs our help. Not our judgement. He needs our protection. And we will. We will protect him.'_

 

Deceit looked up out of the corner of his eye to see Roman standing guard, his face showing him not only ready to protect Patton and Virgil, but also... him? Deceit sighed and relaxed, knowing he was safe. Logan comes back down stairs with a bottle of pills. He stops by the kitchen and gets a glass of water. Then he enters the common room and hands the pills and glass to Virgil. Virgil takes them and sets them down beside him before cupping Deceit's face in his hands and looking him in the eyes. "Do you trust us?" Virgil asks. Deceit looks up at him with dull eyes and nods.

 

"More than I trust myself..." Virgil nods and hands a pill and the glass of water to Deceit, who quickly downs it then sips at the water before handing it back to Virgil. Virgil takes it and hands it and the bottle to Logan before bringing Deceit back into his arms.

 

"It's gonna be okay," Virgil whispers, stroking Deceit's scales and causing the half-snake to purr. "We'll be here when you wake up. Don't worry. We'll take care of you." Deceit felt himself slowly being drawn into darkness. He didn't fight it as his eyes slowly drew closed. His breathing finally evened out as sleep welcomed him. Virgil continued to rock him for a bit before laying him down, carefully. "Roman? Can you bring him to his room please? Then come back down. We need to talk." Virgil said, stroking Deceit's hair once more before moving out of Roman's way.

 

Roman nodded as he picks up Deceit body and walks up stairs. He plays with the door handle a little but managed to open the door. He tucks Deceit into bed making him as comfortable as possible. Then returned to the others. They all move to the couch, Patton was worry and Logan was worry and still confused. Patton looks at Virgil "You knew?"

 

Virgil nods solemnly. "He told me a while ago... Back when I lived with the dark sides..." Virgil bites his lip. "When did you find out?" He asks, looking up at Patton.

 

“Last night. I had a nightmare and Deceit help me through it. I then asked him if anything was wrong and that was he told me. He was so scare.” Patton answer looking at the ground.

 

“I’m sorry but what his happening. What is wrong with Deceit?” Logan asked a little frustrated about not knowing. Roman nods his head signing the same thing. Patton looks at Virgil.

 

“You should tell them, I think you might know more than I do.”

 

"Alright." Virgil says. "Deceit... has a condition. It's called the Jekyll and Hyde syndrome... He has a split personality, like in the book. His 'Jekyll' side is the one we've grown to know. But... he has another side he's been fighting... for a while now." Virgil glances up at the stairs. "I didn't know it had gotten this bad..." He pulls his attention back to the others. "He tries his best... but sometimes his 'Hyde' gets the better of him, and he loses control. He's afraid that one day, he's going to hurt one of us... From what he's told me, his 'Hyde' constantly lies to him, makes him doubt reality, isolates him, beats on him until he's too weak to fight anymore and then snaps. Then his dark side takes control. He said there was only one time when his dark side had full control... But he won't tell me exactly what happened during it." Virgil says, studying the others' responses. "He goes insane if it gets too bad... And he can't sleep, though he really needs it."

 

Patton looked sad and more worry. Logan is thinking and Roman doesn’t know what to make of the situation. Logan speaks “There no known cure for mental illness.”

 

“But we got to do something! I don’t want to loss Deceit.” Patton cried.

 

“I know Patton, I’m just saying this isn’t going to be an easy task.”

 

Virgil scoots closer and wraps an arm around Patton. "Logan's right. There is no known way to completely cure it. But, now that he's not fighting it on his own, we can help him and keep it from getting too severe, maybe even decrease its hold on him?" Virgil says, looking up at the logical side.

 

Roman sits and stares at the floor. He remembers the screaming he heard from Deceit's room a few days ago when none of the other sides were around. He had heard a crash as well. He kept his guard up around the snake side, but now he knew why, and he felt a little guilty for jumping to conclusions. Roman looked at his hands. "Maybe..." he started. "Would... splitting him help? Like, creating a double of himself? That his dark side would use. So, it's not in his head... and we can isolate it?"

 

“We don’t know what that would do to his mind, it’s too risky.” Logan stated. “We will have to keep an eye on him though. I’ll do some research to see if I can find anything that can help.”

 

Roman nods. “How long does the medicine last?” He asks Virgil. 

 

“Six hours.” Virgil replied. 

 

“How are we going to tell him we all know now?” Roman asks. 

 

Virgil thinks for a moment. “I’ll wait in his room until he wakes up. Then we’ll talk about it when we all have dinner.” Virgil suggests.

 

Logan nods in agreement. “In the mean time I’ll do some research to see if there anything that can help.”

 

“I’ll make his favorite dinner to cheer his up!” Patton added.

 

“I’ll help you!” Roman looks up. Virgil nods and gets up to go change then goes to Deceit’s room, finding his snakes curled up on and around him. He smiles and brings a chair up next to his bed and starts scrolling through Tumblr. Logan retreated back to his room to do research. Patton and Roman went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.


	3. Dinner

After a few hours of listening to Deceit snoring, Virgil gets bored and decides to help Deceit take care of his snakes. He cleans the water dishes and checks each of their health. He doesn’t know how long ago they were fed, so he decides to let Deceit take care of that when he wakes. He hears a stir from the bed and walks over. Deceit groggily opens his eyes. “Virgilllll?” He questions sleepily.

 

“Ya, It’s me.” Virgil smiles and takes Deceit’s hand. Deceit hums and closes his eyes, passing out again. Virgil laughs to himself before checking the time. The sleep medication should be wearing off soon now. He sits back down and sends a text to Logan asking him if he’s made any progress.

 

Logan groans in frustration. He hears his phone ring. He looks at it to see the text from Virgil. He sighs and starts texting. "Sadly no, nothing has come up useful. All I'm getting is either "drop them" or "deal with it". It is quite frustrating. How is he? Still asleep?"

 

Virgil frowns when he reads Logan’s text and types back, “Ya, he woke up just long enough to recognize me, but he’s still pretty out of it, I’d say about another hour before we leave his room.”

 

"I'll keep looking, but I'm having my doubts. We might need to think outside the box on this one. I hate to say it but maybe we should take another look at Roman idea. As a last resort."

 

“Ya... maybe if we do it, we do it in the imagination? So Roman would have some control over it?”

 

“That is a good idea. Something to talk about with Deceit later. Let me know when he wakes. I heard from Patton that dinner will be ready soon."

 

“Okay. sounds good.”

 

A while later Deceit finally wakes and slowly looks over at Virgil. “Virgil?” Virgil looks up from his phone and smiles.

 

“Hey, Dee.”

 

“Hey...” Deceit thinks for a moment. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here to escort you to dinner.” Virgil replies.  _That’s not a complete lie..._  he thinks. Deceit doesn’t look impressed. Then something dawns on him.

 

“Did I do something?” He asks, slightly scared of the answer.

 

“No,” Virgil starts, “but we do need to talk.” He says, offering his hand to help Deceit out of bed. 

 

“Okay.” Deceit says, taking Virgil’s hand. Virgil helps him up.

 

“Go wash up,” he says with a smile. “I heard Patton and Roman are making your favorite.” Deceit relaxes a bit with that information and smiles back. He grabs a change of clothes, not bothering to wear his villainous get up today, and heads to the bathroom. As soon as the door closes, Virgil whips put his phone and sends a group text letting the others know Deceit is awake and they’ll be downstairs shortly.

 

Patton got the text and look at Roman. "Ok let's set the table." Roman nodded his head.

 

"Alright Padre" Logan got the message and made his way down stairs. Patton smile at him when he saw him enter the dinner room. 

 

"Hey, Lo! How comes the research?" Logan frown and shake his head.

 

"Not good. We are going to need to think outside the box." Patton frown and nodded his head.

 

"Well let's try to have a good dinner. Me and Roman made shrimp and spaghetti." Logan smile at that.

 

Deceit and Virgil soon came down the stairs, Virgil leading the way. They come to the table and Deceit sits down next to Virgil. He smiles when he sees the food. “Smells delicious!” He says, looking at Roman and Patton.

 

I'm glad you like it!" Patton smile. "Well don't just look at it. Here I got your plate ready." Patton hands deceit plate of shrimp spaghetti. The others grab a plate as well. "How did you sleep?" Patton asked as he sat down with his own plate.

 

Deceit is about to take a bite when Patton asks the question. He sets his fork back down. “Well, I think. I don’t really remember it.” He says shrugging before stuffing a bite into his mouth. He swallows before glancing up at everyone’s silence. He looks at Virgil. “You told them, didn’t you?” He asks gently.

 

"He did" Logan answered. "I would like to apologize for sending you into a panic earlier. I didn't mean to cause that." He added. He did feel bad about causing stress for the lying side.

 

Deceit shakes his head. “No, I was already fragile in the moment. It was only a matter of when...” he says, then goes back to eating.

 

Logan nods. "What does it tell you?"

 

Deceit feels himself panic for a moment before calming himself. He does his best to keep his voice steady. “It tells me that I won’t be accepted... That you’ll hate me... That one day, I’ll wake up and one of you will be- “He inhales sharply and squeezes his eyes shut, clenching his fist. He forces himself to breathe before starting again. “That one of you will be... dead... and it’ll be my fault...” He stays silent a moment. “He tells me I am disgusting... repulsing... that I’ll never be able to truly help Thomas... I’ll never be anything more than Deceit... that I’m not worthy of a name-“ he slaps his hand over his mouth.

 

Everyone jumps a little but calm themselves. "Take a deep breath. Everything is ok. No one thinks that. We all care for you and we won't let anything bad happened." Patton try to reinsure him.

 

Deceit nods and slowly lowers his hand. “I’m sorry...” he whispers.

 

"There isn't anything to be sorry for, and for the record. You do help Thomas. We might not give credit where credit is due, but Thomas can't be honest 24/7." Logan started. Roman nodded.

 

"Yes, not to mention acting would be harder without you. Imagine try to act while being completely honest. It would be a nightmare!" Patton giggled.

 

"Your more than just Deceit and lies. You are self-preservation. You protect Thomas from things he shouldn't know."

 

Virgil nods in agreement. “And things he just isn’t ready to accept yet.” He says, looking at Deceit. 

 

Deceit can't help but feel his eyes growing wet. He looks up at everyone with a smile. Then it falls. “But how can I protect Thomas, much less all of you, if I’m too busy fighting with myself?”

 

"You don't have to do this alone anymore. We want to help. We can help you stay grounded to reality." Patton started with hope and determination in his eyes. Logan and Roman nodded in agreement.

 

Virgil puts a hand on Deceit’s shoulder and squeezes it in encouragement and starts singing. “We’ll go with you. We’ll go with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!” Deceit laughs.

 

“You don’t need to run!” He adds.

 

“CAUSE DEMA DONT CONTROL US!” Virgil shouts. Deceit hugs his stomach in laughter.

 

“Thanks.” He says looking up at everyone. The others laugh too though they don't get the joke. Their just happy that Deceit is happy. The rest of dinner went smoothly deciding to just spend time together as a family. Deceit happily helps finish the left overs before aiding in clearing the table. He ignores that small voice in his mind that told him this wouldn’t last. He gets back to the table, leaning on his chair as he listens to the conversations. “Would you all like to come to my room?” He asks shyly. Roman looks up, intrigued.

 

“You... want us to visit?” Deceit nods. Roman beams and looks to the others. Virgil smirks at Roman’s excitement.

 

“What are you so excited about?” Virgil asks. 

 

“Uhh... nothing!” Roman declares. Deceit raises a brow. 

 

“Sureeeeeeeeee...” Virgil said. Roman makes some ‘offended princey noises’ before relenting.

 

“Fiiiiineeeee. I saw Dee had some cool costumes in his closet and I may have wanted to look at them?” Roman looks to Deceit, hopeful. Deceit smiles and nods.

 

“Of course!” Roman makes some unidentifiable noises before taking off up the stairs. Virgil takes off after him.

 

“ROMAN! RUDE! YOU DON’T JUST BARGE INTO SOMEONES ROOM WITHOUT THEM!” Deceit laughs as he watches Virgil fly up the stairs with ease then looks back at the others.

 

Patton giggles at the scene. Logan rolls his eyes. "Well if we're done cleaning up we should get going." Logan stated as he calmly walls up the stairs. Patton locks arms with Deceit. 

 

"ONWARDS!" Then starts dragging Deceit up the stairs.


	4. Rooms and Cells

Deceit laughs and follows. When they get to his room, he sees Virgil trying to hold Roman back from tearing through his closet. "He can look now." Deceit says before sitting down on his bed and picking up one of his snakes. Virgil nods and lets Roman go, who immediately disappears into the closet, gasps and exclamations being heard. Virgil walks over and sits down on the bed with Deceit. Some of the snakes begin slithering up to Patton and Logan. "None of them are venomous." Deceit says to ease their concerns.

 

"Awww there so cute!" Patton squeal petting one on the head. Logan let one slither up his arm. 

 

"Where did you get snakes in the first place?" 

 

"What are their names?" Patton giggles when one of the snakes lick him.

 

Deceit smiles with pride and shrugs. "I don't know, they just appear around the mindscape, so I take them in." he says, standing up and walking over. He lifts up a blue and white corn snake. "This one reminded me of you, so I named him Pap." he says, carefully handing it to Patton. He reaches to pet the blue and black one on Logan's arm. "This one is Equate." He looks around a moment. "Where did Queen go?" he asks himself before walking around his room, digging through things. Patton takes the snake with childish joy as he starts playing with it. Logan more calmly pets Equate. Roman was enjoying himself with the costumes. He finds a box on a shelf and tries to get it down. The box tips over as a red and yellow snake falls on his face. Roman (manly) screams at the "ambush".

 

Deceit spins around and runs to Roman. "Ah! Queenie! Of course, you're in the costume closet!" he says, taking her from Roman while he calms down. He looks over at Virgil on the bed, casually letting a black and purple snake rest on his shoulders. "That one is Abyss." he says to Patton, pointing to the snake. When Roman finally doesn't look like he's going to throw anything that touches him, Deceit slowly hands Queenie back to him. Roman is hesitant at first, but soon grows comfortable with her. Deceit looks around, slightly lost not holding a snake of his own.

 

"I think it kinda cool that they have our colors." Patton looks up to Deceit. "Is there a yellow one for you?" Deceit bites his lip and shakes his head no. Patton frowns at seeing that Deceit didn't have his own snake. Patton looked a Pap then gets up from the bed and goes over to Deceit. He smiles and puts Pap around his shoulder. "Here you get a turn!"

 

Deceit smiles at Patton's gesture. He goes to a different closet and pulls out a ukulele. He does a quick tune check before starting to play. He closes his eyes and let’s go of some of the tension he didn’t know he had with each strum. Roman listens to Deceit play. "I didn't know you play ukulele. We could totally have a jam session sometime."

 

He nods and moves closer to Roman. "I can also play guitar, though I prefer ukulele and piano." He says, handing the ukulele to Roman and walking over to a cabinet. He opens it to reveal it not a cabinet at all, but rather a acoustic piano. He smiles and strokes Pap's head, to which the snake licks his cheek, before playing a tune from memory. Eventually it morphs into 'The Black Parade'. He steals a glance at Virgil and sees the emo trait smiling a bit.

 

“We should hangout more. This is really fun." Patton said as he pets Equate, Logan nods.

 

"I would admit that this has been satisfactory." Deceit smiles happily before something makes his heart clench in fear. His breath catches and he miss a key on the piano. He quickly recovers and begs himself to breathe, hoping the others don't notice, and continues playing. Virgil glances up, and watches Deceit carefully. Deceit is focused on what Virgil assumes to be the sheet music on the music stand, so it must have just been a slip up. Hopefully...

 

Roman notice the miss key but decides the he probably just rusty and doesn't want to bring it up. Patton didn't notice because he was busy telling Logan a joke. "Hey, Logan what do you get when you cross a snake with a pie?" 

 

"Patton no-"

 

"A Pie-thon!" Patton giggled as Logan groan.

 

Deceit misses the joke, getting caught up in his head. Anger, wrath, destruction, annoyance, emotions collide with each other and against his heart. His head begin to hurt.  _'_ _I'm okay.'_ he tells himself _'_ _I'm perfectly fine...'_ He doesn't realize his playing had grown faster. He doesn't realize his fingers are still moving, he couldn't even hear the melody anymore. Then it feels like a shadow is cast over him. He cowards and doesn't turn around. "Look at me." the voice says.

 

"N-no." Deceit's voice cracks. Virgil looks up when he hears Deceit mumbling. He watches him carefully, noting how fast he's playing.

* * *

The other grips Deceit's throat and spins him around, lifting him up. Deceit lets out a small scream, causing the other to slam him against a wall. Deceit gasps and grips the hand at his throat, feeling consciousness slowly fading.

 

"You brought them to me..." the other says with a wicked grin. Deceit shakes his head and grips the other's arm, trying to free himself. The other leans in closer, Deceit leaning away. "You're mine." the copy whispers, making Deceit shiver. "And now... They're going to  _die_."

* * *

 

Deceit screams and snaps out of it, falling on the floor. He continues screaming, clutching himself, the snake having slithered away. He buries his face into the carpet. He can't breathe. He can't breathe. HE CAN'T BREATHE! He hears the maniacal laughter of the other, still feels his cold fingers on his neck. Deceit shakes and sobs. The others are over in an instant. Virgil tries to comfort Deceit, but every time he touches him the lying trait screams louder.

 

"Dee. Hey. Can you hear me?" he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

 

"What do we do? What do we do?" Patton looks frantic, scared and worry. Even Logan couldn't hide his fear and he hates that he doesn't know how to fix it. They can't touch him without sending him into more of a panic.

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Hey, Dee. It’s okay. We’re here. We’re going to help you. But you have to let us.” He says. Roman looks between all of them and back down at Deceit. He feels helpless, and he hates it. Deceit screams again, voice cracking. 

 

 _“Die.”_ He hears. _“Die. Die. Die.”_  The chant repeats. Deceit wraps his arms around his head. 

 

“GET OUT!!!” Deceit screams. Suddenly, he stops screaming. He looks up slowly eyes narrowing at Patton.

 

"Deceit...kiddo are you alright?" Patton looked very worry. Not sure to be happy or scared that he stops screaming.

* * *

Deceit feels himself being dragged into a cell. He screams and kicks against the other, but it’s no use. He’s too weak. His counter is too strong. He’s thrown in the cell and looks up frantically as the door is closed and locked. “Oh, hush now.” The other says cruelly. Deceit then sees Patton. He sees the fear in the moral side’s eyes.

 

“No...” Deceit says, looking at his counter. “No! Leave him alone!” He says, lunging at the other, only to slam into the cell wall as the other steps back. He laughs and walks away. “NO!!!” Deceit screams. “LEAVE THEM ALONE! I’LL GIVE YOU WHAT EVER YOU WANT! JUST DONT HURT THEM!!” The other walks back and tilts Deceit’s chin up. The other sneers and drops Deceit, walking away. Deceit slams himself into the cell wall, feeling helpless. “No...” he whispers, sliding down the wall. “No...”

* * *

Deceit sneers at Patton and lunges, tackling the moral side to the ground, grabbing his neck. "ACK" was all Patton could get out before Deceit hand started crushing his throat. Roman jumps into action pulling out his katana out. 

 

"Let him go!" Roman order. Logan and Virgil grab onto Deceit shoulders trying to pull him off Patton, but he was to strong. 

 

"W-wait" Patton chocked out. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he had no other choice. Logan and Virgil let go of Deceit as Patton puts his hands on Deceits arms. Virgil anxiously fidgeting as he watches what Patton is doing. Deceit starts to feel a wave of calm, happiness, and hope fill him. He also feels his angry leave him. Patton heart his racing as he fights the urge to attack or stop. He tighten his grip and keeps pushing his emotions onto him.

 

Deceit’s eyes squeeze shut as he tries to fight the positivity being poured into him. “You- will-  _die_.” He says, grip faltering. 

* * *

Deceit cries from within his cell. He can feel the emotions Patton pours into him. He cries at how merciful Patton is to him, even as he crushes his throat.  _Have to fight..._  he thinks.  _I have to fight him... for Patton._ He takes a deep breath and place his hands on the wall. He knows the walls are made of lies, so he remembers the truths the others had said about him. He remembers all the good memories with them. He even remembers the bad ones; how quick they were to forgive him. Soon he feels his hands sliding through the wall. Suddenly, he’s in the hallway. He takes off, running as fast as he can, hoping he can gain control before it’s too late. He finds his counter in a room, kneeling and clutching his head. He looks up as Deceit enters. He gets up and hisses as he walks past, purposefully running his shoulder into Deceit’s.

 

“I will  **not**  be back.” He seethes before disappearing. 

* * *

Deceit releases Patton’s throat, collapsing backwards and scooting away, wide eyed. Patton gasp for air as he shakes. Logan goes to touch him. "Pat-"

 

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" He angrily shouts. Logan stands back as Patton pushes himself off the ground. Patton shakes with buildup energy and a strong desire to hurt the others. Patton accidentally looks at Deceit showing him his predator like eyes. "I need a minute. Don't follow me." He coldly says as he tries to walk out. Roman stood in his way. 

 

"Patton-" Patton shoves Roman to the ground with an impressive amount of strength and keeps walking slamming the door behind him. He couldn't stay, that other side really did want to kill them. He could feel it. He wasn't going to stay and risk doing his dirty work for him. Logan looks back at Deceit. 

 

"Are you ok?"


	5. Consequences

Deceit sits there, shaking, trying to process what just happened. “P-Patton...” he whispers. He’d done it... he’d hurt one of them... They trusted him, and he hurt Patton... Virgil jumps as Roman’s body hits the floor. He looks between the door and Deceit.

 

“Take care of him,” he says to Logan, pointing to Deceit. He walks over and helps Roman up. “Help Logan.” He says before walking out, trying to find Patton.

 

Logan moves to Deceit. "Deceit look at me. Are you alright?" Roman moves over closer to Logan.

 

"What was that? I have never seen Patton that angry before."

 

"We will worry about Patton later." Logan wash off keeping his focus on Deceit.

 

Deceit closes his eyes and nods, breathing shaky. “I’m... okay... you should go find Patton.” He says, not looking up.

 

Logan shakes his head. "Virgil can handle Patton" Logan hope Deceit doesn't think it's a lie. It's more of a hopeful thing. Logan knows what Patton did and he rather not be around him right now. Virgil was cautious, so he will be fine. "Your breathing is shaky. Here breath with me." Deceit nods and follows Logan’s instructions. He’s still worried about Patton but forces himself to stay in the moment and not be concerned about things beyond his control.

 ...

Virgil hears crashing sounds pair with angry screaming coming from Patton room. He makes it to the door and knocks. “Dad?” He calls. “It’s Virgil.” He hears something glass like hit the door, breaking on impact.

 

"GO AWAY, IT"S NOT SAFE!"

 

Virgil grits his teeth and tries to open the door, finding it locked. He takes a deep breath. “Patton. I’m going to help you. You have to trust me, okay?”

 

Patton grits his teeth, he was so angry. He was angry at them he wanted them gone. His room wasn't working fast enough, and he can't risk hurt Virgil. He needed him to trust HIM and stay the fuck out. "NO FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU AND WANT YOU TO DIE!" Patton slap his hand onto his mouth. _'_ _No shut up. Just a few more minutes, then this part will be over.'_ He is breathing heavily as he picks up a family picture of them and throws it against the wall breaking the frame.

 

Virgil is shocked at Patton's outburst, but doesn't say anything. Instead he sits down, leaning against the door, listening to Patton take out his rage on the objects in his room. "I'm still here." He says. "I'll be here whenever you're ready. Whenever you need it. You won't be alone. I won't leave you. I promise. There is nothing you can do to make me leave you." He says through the door.

 

It takes a few minutes but all of Patton angry finally leaves him. He starts to cry feeling the wave of hopelessness fill him. _‘It’s over’ he thinks. ‘We can’t help him, we're going to lose him forever.’_ Patton doesn’t even try to hide his cry, there is no point he knows Virgil there. So, he cries loudly trying to get it all out. God it hurts. _‘I’ve failed my family.’_

 

Virgil listens to Patton’s crying. It breaks his heart, but he knows it’s necessary. “I’m here for you.”

 

Patton cries louder. He thinks for a moment. _'I'm not going to hurt him anymore, so I guess it will be fine.’_ Patton flicks his wrist and the door unlocks with a click. Patton waits on the other side of the room for Virgil to come in. 

 ... 

Deceit overhears the lies surrounding Patton. “Not on my watch.” He says, getting up and moving to leave his room.

 

Logan grab onto Deceit wrist not to hard but just enough to stop him. "Where are you going? Is something wrong?"

 

Deceit gently pries his wrist away from Logan. “Patton needs help.” He says before turning and walking out of his room and down the hall. Logan and Roman follow behind Deceit not wanting to leave him alone.

 ...

Virgil hears the door click and stands up. He sees Deceit coming down the hall, looking like a friend ready to comfort. Virgil gives him a questioning look, to which Deceit nods. Virgil nods back before opening the door and stepping through. Patton room is a complete mess. broken glass and wood are all over the floors. There are rip up pictures of the sides all around Patton with an empty family photo album next to him. Patton is curl up on himself face burry in his knees. He doesn't even know that Deceit is there. Virgil slowly makes his way to Patton, Deceit following a way behind. Logan and Roman stood back not wanting to crowd Patton. “Pat...” Virgil says quietly, sitting down besides the shaking figment and wrapping an arm around him. Deceit kneels down in front of them both.

 

"It's hopeless, we can help him. He trusted us to help him and we failed. I don't want to lose him." He cried. First, he was dealing with the others anger now he was dealing with Deceit hopelessness. He can help but feel like nothing was going to get better. Logan felt sad for the emotional side while Roman was still confused on what was happening to him. This was so out of character he didn't know what to do.

 

“Patton...” Deceit says gently, Patton flinch a little at hearing Deceit voice.

 

'N _o, I didn't want him to hear that. He needs hope, heck he has my hope I can't crush that.'_ He looks up to see Deceit smiling at him.

 

“It’s not over. You did help me. You aren’t going to lose me. You haven’t failed your family. You haven’t failed me. Without you pulling me out, I would have been stuck like that for days. I would have locked you all out. But you saved me...” he says, slowly reaching up to brush away Patton’s tears. He holds Patton’s hand.

 

Patton relaxes at the touch. It would be easy to switch back. To take Deceit hope away, but he can't. Deceit needs that hope more than him.

 

“You haven’t failed any of us. We love you. So, so much. We’re here for you. We are not going to leave you, just like I know you won’t leave me.” Patton wishes he could believe what Deceit is saying, but he just can't. He can't get past his hopelessness and guilty. He manipulated him, and that was wrong. 

 

Roman had enough, looking around Patton room, he needs answers. "Patton what has gotten into you?" He steps into his room. He bends down and picks up some of the torn-up pictures. "Why did you destroy your photos?" 

 

Patton hic-up. "I had too. I had to destroy something. I couldn't let myself hurt any of you."

 

"Why would you-" Logan put a hand on Roman shoulder. 

 

"Roman stop." Deceit sends a look over his shoulder at Logan to get Roman out of here. Logan nods and starts pushing Roman out closing the door behind him.

 

"What is going on?" Roman was tired of being out of the loop, but mostly he was worry about Patton. Logan sighs.

 

"Patton has an ability to switch emotions with someone. To stop the other side and give Deceit hope to fight back Patton switch their emotions. He is currently dealing with said emotions. He will be fine, he just needs some time to balance himself." 

 ... 

Deceit turns back to Patton. "We both need hope equally." He says, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Patton. He looks at Virgil over Patton's head. Virgil gives him a look as if to say, 'What do we do?' Deceit leans his head on top of Patton's. He feels at peace, but he can't let Patton continue to suffer. He pets Patton's hair. "You aren't alone. I know it's hard to see it, it's hard to feel it, but there is hope. We just have to get through tonight. 'One foot in front of the other.' "

 

Patton leans into Deceit touch. He can feel himself fill with natural hope. It's finally over, he smiles "Thanks" He looks at Virgil "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." Patton eyes felt very heavy. Deceit nods and hums.

 

"I know." Virgil says with a small smile. "It's okay." He rubs Patton's back reassuringly. Patton hum at the answer. He feels really tired, but he didn't want to sleep. They need him.

... 

Roman clenches his jaw. "Why does everyone know about everything and I know nothing?"

 

"It’s nothing personal Roman, Patton hasn't told anyone about it. He used it once on me and that was it. He realizes it was manipulative and frankly dangerous for him. Switching emotions throws him out of balance and is exhausting. He has a hard time controlling the switch emotion." Logan answered. He remembers the experiments that he did with Patton to figure out this ability. Patton would always pass out after it was over. They had to stop when he didn't wake up for 3 day. Logan told Patton it would be best to just not do it anymore.

...

Deceit and Virgil hold Patton securely for a while before Deceit has an idea. "How about we all sleep in the commons tonight?" He asks, not really wanting to sleep in his room tonight. and Patton's room would have to be cleaned up, but it was getting late. 

 

Virgil nods. "Sounds good to me. Pat?" He says, looking down at the moral side currently curled up between them. Patton has fallen asleep in their arms. He looks exhausted but peaceful. Deceit smiles and looks up at Virgil. Virgil nods and moves out of the way. Deceit picks up Patton and carries him behind Virgil, who opens the door for him. 

...

Roman bites his lip. "Okay... but why did he use it on Deceit? If he knew the consequences..."

 

"Patton will put us first over himself." he sighs "For better or worst. Besides there wasn't a lot of opinions to begin with either. He doesn't want us to hurt him and he knows how Deceit would feel if he knew that he hurt us. Fighting would take too long. It might have been dangerous, but it was the best choice of action for this situation." He puts his hand on his shoulder. "He will be fine after some rest." Roman stiffly nods and sees Virgil and Deceit emerging from the room, carrying Patton. 

 

"We're gonna have a sleepover in the living room if that's okay with you guys?" Virgil asks. Deceit unconsciously gently rocks Patton in his arms. Patton holds onto Deceit like a child.

 

"That will be best. I'll go get the blankets." Logan goes and leaves. Roman looks at Patton.

 

"Is he ok?" He knows that Logan said he will be, but he can't help but asked. He felt so useless. He just wishes he could just stab the dark side and get this over with. Virgil goes to help Logan. Deceit nods.

 

“He’s tired, but okay.” He starts moving to the commons, gesturing for Roman to follow. Roman follow Deceit.

 

"So, what is it like having Patton's emotions?" Now that he knows Patton is ok he figures he'll asked.

 

“I didn’t get to apologize to him...” Deceit mumbles to himself before hearing Roman’s question. “Uh... interesting?” He thinks for a moment. “It’s... calming. Very peaceful. And... hopeful.” He gently lays Patton on the couch, taking his glasses off and setting them on the coffee table. He brushes Patton’s hair out of his face gazing at him gently. “Roman...” Deceit says, looking up at the said side. “I need you to promise me something...”

 

"Of course, anything" Roman would do anything, anything that can help his fellow sides.

 

Deceit pauses, looking down and taking a deep breath. “I need you to promise me... that... if there comes a point... where it’s a choice between me, or one of the others...” he looks Roman in the eyes. “You’ll kill me.”

 

Roman spoke to soon. Of course, he would ask that. He wants to help Deceit not kill him. Even if it was a last resort. They don't know what killing a side would do to Thomas. It's why they left the dark sides alone. Patton would never forgive him if he killed Deceit, yet Roman would never forgive himself if he let this other side hurt the others. He sighs. "I don't like it, but if and only if it comes to that I will do what needs to be done to keep the others save." He puts a hand on his shoulder. "but it won't come to that."

 

Deceit bites his lip and nods. “Thank you.”

 

Suddenly pillows and blankets start raining down from the stair case. Deceit grabs them before they hit Patton and sends Virgil a look. Virgil mouths ‘sorry’ before leaving again. Deceit sighs and drapes one of the blankets over Patton. Roman goes and tucks him in.

 

Deceit sets up places for each of the sides to sleep. He glances at Roman. “No one’s asked if _you_ are okay...”

 

Roman sighs "I feel like I'm not doing anything to help. I couldn't stop you from losing it and was useless in helping Patton calm down. I didn't even know that was a thing he could do!" Roman sits down in an empty chair. "What can I do?"

 

Deceit places a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Honestly, I didn’t know either...” he sighs, “You are not useless. I understand what it’s like to be frustrated with not having a physical enemy to fight. That the struggle is with an invisible one, but that does not make you any less helpful. I’ve noticed how your presence calms Virgil and excites Patton. Even Logan seems a little brighter with you around. You’ve helped me to feel safer today than I have for a long time.” Deceit kneels down to make eye contact with Roman. “I am sorry you feel useless but know that you are not. You are an important part of this family. When we feel weak, we look to you for strength.” Deceit pulls Roman into a hug. “We love you...” he whispers. 

 

"Thanks Dee" Is all Roman says and he returns the hug.

 

Virgil is about to walk down the stairs when he sees them, not wanting to interrupt them he turns and heads back to Logan’s room. “Do you have any idea of how to help him?” Virgil asks, leaning on the door frame.

 

Logan looks up. "None that I like. I've been keeping record of when he flairs up. He does it when Deceit feels at peace or lets his guard down. He is definitely something to fear after seeing Deceit and Patton actions. I highly doubt this is a problem we can talk our way out of. Have you come up with anything?" Logan looks very puzzle on what to do. They have to work fast though, there is no doubt in his mind that if it happens again Patton will try to switch emotions. Patton will make sure he doesn't hurt us he could very much hurt himself.

 

Virgil nods slowly, contemplating all the times he’s seen it happen. “Ya... I think you’re right.” He looks up at the ceiling, thinking for a moment. “He always has his guard up... like he can’t afford to let anyone in... he tries to protect himself with lies... and his other side feeds off of lies... but if we take that away then he’s no longer Deceit...” Virgil closes his eyes and rubs his temples. “It’s too late to think straight...”

 

"I agree let's turn in for the night. It will calm my nerves to know if Patton wakes up in the morning." Logan says as he tries to walk out of his room with a blanket and pillow.

 

Virgil picks up the dragging end of the blanket and helps Logan carry it down the stairs. He sees Deceit and Roman have moved to the couch, Deceit claiming the corner. Virgil smiles a bit, knowing it made him feel safer. Virgil chooses the end of the couch, where he has a clear view of everyone as well as the room, and a quick exit should he need to jump into action. He zips up his hoodie and buries himself in his blanket.

 

Deceit looks up as the two enter the room and scoots over a bit to make room for Logan. Logan sits down next to Deceit. "Thank you." He moves the pillow and blankets around until he is comfortable. "Goodnight Deceit."

 

Deceit nods. “Night.” He looks around at the others and realizes he isn’t tried. As in, he is emotionally exhausted, but his body reminds him he had a 6-hour nap today. He internally groans. He doesn’t want to take another sleep pill... He glances at Roman who is still awake and fiddling with the edge of his blanket. Roman catches Deceit looking at him and glances over. Deceit looks up the stairs then down at Logan next to him. He carefully begins sliding off the couch. Once he is and is sure he hasn’t disturbed Logan or Patton, he quietly moves to the stairs, knowing which one’s creak and which ones don’t.

 

Roman watches Deceit. He doesn't like the idea leaving him alone and decides to follow him. Getting up from his spot he mirrors Deceits moves and stops at the top of the stairs. He whispers "Deceit? What are you doing?"

 

Deceit looks back and whispers, “Grabbing my phone, it’s too quiet and I’m not tired.” He moves to his door and turns the knob, stepping in. He’s quickly greeted by his snakes. He carefully steps over them and grabs his phones and earbuds. They start slithering up his legs, begging for attention. He sighs and grabs a black hoodie with yellow highlights that Virgil had made for him, and lifts two of the snakes into the hood, one in the front pouch, and another around his neck.

 

"Ah that right you had that sleeping pill earlier. Alright well don't stay up too late." Roman waves as he leaves making sure not to make a noise that would wake the others. Deceit nods and slowly closes his door before heading back downstairs and slipping into his spot again. He puts his earbuds on as the snakes slither about, finding their places around him. He listens to some music, looking around him and making sure everyone is safe before forcing himself to go to sleep.


	6. Take 2

Patton wakes up the next morning feeling like he just got hit by a truck. He looks around to find that he the last one awake. Logan was reading his book, he could hear Roman singing in the shower. Deceit and Virgil were both on their phones. Deceit having two snakes around him, Pap and Abyss. Logan looked up from his book. He watches as Patton hold his head in pain. He got up and went into the kitchen coming back with some pills and water. "Here this should help." Patton smile as he took the pills putting them into his mouth then taking the water to wash it down. 

 

"Thanks Logan" Logan frown.

 

"That was very dangerous you could have gotten hurt." Patton frown.

 

"I'm sorry Lo but I had to."

 

Virgil tsks without looking up from his phone. “Stupid. That’s what it was.” Deceit remains silent.

 

Patton was a little hurt by that. He was getting chocked he had to do something. "I'm sorry that I worry you all." Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"You could have hurt yourself or worst you could have hurt us. You know you can't control emotions well."

 

"But I didn't, I wouldn't." He tries to protest.

 

Deceit stands and walks over, towering over Patton, eyes blazing. “Yes. You could. And you did.”

 

"Wha...When did I hurt one of you?" Patton thought back on yesterday his head pounded at him. The only thing he could think of was when he pushed Roman, but that didn't even bruise him. What could he be talking about?

 

Deceit pulled his sleeve up, revealing still bleeding cuts. He looks Patton directly in the eyes. “You did this.” He says.

 

Patton is taken back. When? How? Was he so blind in rage that he didn't remember? He starts tearing up and his head ache wasn't helping. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean too. I was only trying to help."

 

"I told you not to switch emotions. Look at what you did! You never listen to me." Logan grip became hard. 

 

"Ow Logan your hurting me."

 

Virgil was suddenly there too. “You betrayed us.” He said. “You said you were going to help Deceit and you hurt him.”

 

“I trusted you.” Deceit said.

 

"I'm sorry it was an accident." He was cornered, stuck on the couch and Logan grip was getting harder.

 

"Logan please stop you’re really hurting me." He begged. He knows he mess up, but he could make it up right?

 

"Good, maybe next time you will listen." Logan push harder and Patton felt his shoulder be push out of place. He screamed out in pain fully crying. Virgil kicks Patton’s leg. Deceit just watches with crossed arms.

 

Everything hurts. "Please stop, ROMAN HELP" He doesn't know why he called for Roman maybe he will see reason. Roman wouldn't hurt him, right?

 

Roman comes down the stairs, katana in hand. He grins at seeing Patton in pain. He moves closer, raising his sword. “You are a  _disgrace_  to Thomas.” He says. Deceit glares at Patton.

 

Patton felt betrayed. Everyone has turned on him. "Please everyone stop we can talk about this" he begged. His head pounded, and his shoulder sent him pain every time he tries to move. Patton looks up at Deceit. "Please, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

 

Roman takes a step forward before Deceit blocks him. He takes the sword from Roman, and stands in front of Patton, motioning for the others to move. “You are too dangerous to be alive.” He says, raising the sword.

 

"NO STOP!" Patton watch as the sword comes down towards him. He felt the blade touch him and he screams. He shot up on the couch screaming and immediately crying.

 

Deceit jerks awake, being right next to Patton. He spins around and falls off the couch with a thud, snakes hissing and dispersing. He pulls himself up and sees Patton shaking. Virgil wakes and is over in and instant. “Pat?” He asks, scared.

 

Logan wakes up and jumps into action. “Patton what’s wrong?” He puts his hand on his shoulder. Patton screams in pain and Logan lets go.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Patton curls up on himself.

 

Roman woke up and immediately pulls put his katana and jump onto the table, looking around for the danger. “PUT THAT THING AWAY, ROMAN!” Virgil shouts at him.

 

Patton looks up just in time to see the katana and screams again. Then tries to move as far away from everyone as possible. "Please I'm sorry I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It won't happen again." He pleaded when was this nightmare going to end? He didn't mean to hurt Deceit, he was only trying to help. Now they’re going to kill him.

 

Deceit looks to Logan for explanation. Logan looks back at Deceit. "He must have had a nightmare." He looks back at Patton not sure how to approach.

 

Deceit looks between everyone. “Let me try something.” He whispers to Logan. He moves back and picks up Pap. The snake calms under his touch. He hesitantly lifts it up and lets it slither over to Patton. Patton flinches as the snake crawls up him. He to scare to move.

 

“Shhh...” Deceit says. “It’s over. We won’t hurt you. I promise.” He says as the snake licks Patton’s hand.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was only trying to help." Patton tries to wipe his tears, but new ones keep coming.

 

“Shh... you didn’t hurt me. I’m fine. Okay? Just breathe. We’re more worried about you...” Deceit says. Virgil nods in agreement. 

 

Patton shakes his head. "You told me, I cut you. All up your arm, I didn't mean too, I didn't know. I thought I stay away. I thought I kept you save. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." The snake crawls up his shoulder and he yelp in pain. Taking all of his will power to not throw the snake away.

 

"Patton did you hurt your shoulder?" Logan asked seeing as this is the second time he shown pain but he for the life of him couldn't find what was wrong with it.

 

"Yo-you dislocated it" How could he forget? Was he trying to blame him for it. It was his fault that it got dislocated? Roman leaves the commons and heads upstairs, locking himself in the bathroom, fighting back tears. It wasn’t his fault his first reaction to danger is to defend. He didn’t mean to cause Patton to panic. He hadn’t meant to scare him. Roman draws his knees up, hiding his face in his arms as a gasp escapes him.

 

Deceit pulls his sleeves up and shows Patton. “See? No cuts. It was just a nightmare. You didn’t hurt anyone.”

 

Patton slowly touches Deceit arms. He was right, there were no cuts. He takes a deep breath tears flowing. "I didn't hurt you." He laughs "I didn't hurt you". He looks around with a new pair of eyes. He notices that it's still dark out. He notices the concern faces of his friends with he will take over angry ones any day. Wait... "Where Roman?" Patton looks around again to makes sure he didn't miss him. He was here right? Or did he make that up? He was so confused, what was real anymore?

 

Deceit looks behind them. “Roman?” Nothing. 

 

Virgil stands up. “He was just here...” he says, looking around. “I’ll look around.” He says, going to the dining room. 

 

Deceit narrows his eyes at the top of the stairs. He flicks his tongue. “Logan, stay here. I’ll be back.” He says before standing and scaling the stairs quickly but quietly.

 

Patton looked up to Logan. "You don't think he left because of me, do you?" Logan looked down at Patton. He goes to touch his shoulder out of habit but stops.

 

"How is your shoulder?" Patton looks at it and slowly moves it, but he feels no pain. Come to think about it his head ache is gone too.

 

"It's fine, I must have imagined the pain." Logan nodded.

 

"Studies show that when someone is injured in a dream it can pass on into real life as the memory of said pain is still there. In short you made yourself believe that you were injured."

 

(meanwhile upstairs)

 

Roman finally breaks, a sob echoing off the walls. Why couldn’t he do anything right? He was truly useless. A side character that only made things worse. He leans his head against the door, tears openly flowing down his cheeks. He was supposed to be strong. Deceit said they looked to him for strength, but here he was hiding and crying in the bathroom so pathetic.

 

Deceit follows the trail of lies to the bathroom. He hears sobbing from the other side. He knocks the door gently. “Roman? It’s Dee.” He hears the other suddenly stop making noise. He assumes Roman had his hand over his mouth. “You don’t have to hide.” Deceit starts. “I said we look to you for strength, but you don’t have to be strong all the time. It’s okay to be weak.” He says and pauses to listen.

 

Roman takes a broken breath. "I didn't mean to scare him. I thought we were in danger. I just can't seem to get anything right!" His mind goes back to Patton terrified expression. He looked like I was going to kill him.

 

Deceit lays a hand on the door. “May I come in?” Roman signs, he gets up from the floor and unlocks the door and takes a few steps back. He looks at the mirror and takes in how pathetic he looked. Some hero he was, he couldn’t even look the part. Deceit comes in and closes the door. He walks over and wraps his arms around Roman, turning them around so Roman couldn’t look at his reflection. “You are important.” He says. “You are our hero, but there comes a point when even the hero needs help. When the weight of everything becomes so heavy, they need someone to help carry it with them. That’s what makes a good hero. Someone that can ask for and accept help.”

 

"Patton is more of the hero. He put himself in danger to keep _him_ from hurting us while I stood and watch, and he would do it again. I'm just a guy with a sword playing pretend."

 

Deceit shakes his head. "No, you're not. You're just being faced with an enemy that you aren't accustomed to fighting." he says. He feels the need to mention the enemy is himself, that Roman is literally hugging his enemy, but he stuffs it down.  _'_ _Not now.'_ he thinks.

 

Roman sniffs "That is indeed frustrating." he laughs "I had this stupid Idea of trying to split you two up. So, I could beat the shit out of him."

 

Deceit thinks for a moment. "That... Actually, may not be a bad idea..." he says, drawing back, browed furrowing in thought. "Ya... That... Actually, might work!" Deceit exclaims, looking up at Roman. "It's worth a try, right?"

 

"That is what I thought, but Logan says that we don't know what that will do to your mind." Roman is having conflicting feelings. For one he happy that Deceit looks so hopeful but on the other Logan was right that this could be very dangerous.

 

Deceit bites his lip. "Maybe... Maybe not... I can feel, almost see, him in my mind. But when it's over I feel like I’m going insane because he isn't real. And yet..." he trails off. "I know he's there." he whispers, dread flooding him at actually acknowledging his other side. "I want to get him out." Deceit says with determination, looking up at Roman.

 

Roman sees his determination and smiles. "Ok let’s get this fucker out of your head."

 

Deceit laughs. "Gladly." He frowns. "Do we tell the others?" He wonders.

 

"We should, they would like to know and if this works we are going need all the help we can get to beat the shit out of him." 

 

Deceit nods and hands Roman a tissue, giving the fanciful side a moment to clean up before leading him downstairs to where the others are. He looks at Patton. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

 

Patton smiles when we see Deceit. "Better sorry for the scare there." He looks up to Roman. "Oh, Roman I'm sorry if I upset you." Roman was a little taken back.

 

"Upset me? I should be apologizing to you!" Roman stop himself, now was not the time. He clears his throat. "Anyway, Deceit wants to try my idea." Logan frowned.

 

"Roman I told you that was too risky."

 

"It can't be worse than what already happens in my mind!" Deceit interjects. "If it- he's actually real, like, you guys can see him too, it might help me to feel a little less insane."

 

Virgil gets up and walks over, placing a hand on Deceit's shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asks concerned. "Do you have any doubt at all that this might make things worse?"

 

Deceit shakes his head. "I have to try." he says. 

 

Virgil sighs and turns around. "Logan? Pat?"

 

Patton smiles "If this is what you want then I'll support it." Logan sighs.

 

"Well I didn't have anything better anyway. We should do it in the imagination, but Roman could have better control of the situation that way."

 

Roman nods. "If things get too bad, I'll stop it." he says, putting a hand on Deceit's shoulder. Deceit nods, happy but also growing anxious now that everyone's agreed to go through with it. Virgil senses his anxiety and takes his hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Deceit smiles back, thanking him.

 

"Should we try it now, or wait until morning?" Deceit asks.

 

"If I'm being honest I don't want to get back to sleep." Patton said as he got off the couch putting Pap on said couch for now.

 

"We are all awake now, might as well. I would like to get this done with." Logan added.

 

Virgil nods. "I'm with them. Too awake now." 

 

Roman nods. "Okay. This way." he says, leading the others to his room and through a mirror into the imagination. 


	7. Mirror, Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a warning there going to be violence in these two next chapters.-Space

With every step on the short journey, Deceit's anxiety increases. He can't tell if it's excitement or fear. Something tells him to run. It screams at him that this is a trap.  _'_ _Maybe for you it is.'_ he replies back to the voice. ' _For me, it's freedom.'_

 

Patton looks at Deceit and smiles. "Hey, Deceit talk to me. What's on your mind?"

 

Deceit takes a breath. "Just a little anxious. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? I mean... Thomas has all of us... He sees his own face every time he sees us..." he looks around and notices they’re in a room similar to Thomas's living room. "Can we use a place that isn't familiar?" Deceit asks. Roman nods and changes the surroundings to a throne room. Deceit rolls his eyes and smirks.

 

"Stand here." Roman says. Deceit obeys. "Okay, Patton, I'm going to need you with me. I need you to show me which parts and emotions to separate." he says, sweeping his hands out, revealing a cosmos of glowing, pulsing yellow stars, each interconnected, creating its own galaxy.

 

Virgil fidgets next to Logan. "They know what they’re doing, right?"

 

"I don't believe they would be doing this if they didn't." Logan answer as he watches Patton and Roman. Patton looked at the cosmos Pointing at different stars.

 

"That one, that one, that one..." Roman noted with ones Patton were pointed at. "and that one. That's all of them" Roman nods and waves his hands. The stars start glowing. He draws his hand back, the stars following. Deceit groans and sits down. He feels like throwing up. A headache just started attacking him from out of nowhere. Suddenly the voice is very much awake, attempting to suffocate him. Deceit gasps digs at the ground, coughing. He seriously thinks he's gonna throw up.

 

"Hold on!" Roman says, a form beginning to become visible next to Deceit. Virgil tries to move closer to Deceit.

 

Logan quickly grabs Virgil before he can get close. "Wait, we don't want to mess with this." Virgil bites his lip, but nods. Deceit clutches his shirt, laying on the ground, moaning. His mind is so hazy. He feels like his body is being split in half. Something tells him to relax. To let go. He's screaming? He brings a hand up to cover his mouth, but he's still screaming. Suddenly, his body goes limp, having passed out.

 

The figure beside him solidifies. He kneels, attempting to collect himself. He  _hates_  looking weak in front of others. He stands, wearing a similar outfit to the one Deceit wore during his reveal, except the shirt is much darker, almost black. Yellow highlights have been replaced by red. There’re no gloves to cover his scaled hands and sharp claws. He grins maliciously at the others. "Well... Hello." he says in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Can I help you?" Virgil stares in shock. He can't help but glance at Deceit, still crumpled on the ground beneath the other. He looks to Logan and Roman for guidance.

 

Logan lets go of Virgil letting him know he can move now. Roman pulls out his Katana ready for when he moves. Patton Just watches not sure what to do. "Hello" Patton weakly answer.

 

The dark side turns to look at Patton. "So, you're the one he was bargaining for... Though I'm not surprised. His tastes have always been quite weak." he says, 'analyzing' his nails. "My, my, Roman. I must say you did an absolutely  **terrible**  job with my form. Not at all creative or original." Deceit groans and begins to stir. He slowly opens his eyes. Something is wrong. He shivers involuntarily. Something is terribly wrong. He feels a shadow looming over him. He flips himself over and screams, scooting away as fast as he can. The other smirks and grabs Deceit's wrists, yanking him up. Deceit squeaks in pain but follows, ducking his head. "Look at me!" the other sneers. Deceit weakly lifts his head.

 

Virgil's had enough. "Hey!" he says as he steps forward. The other glances over his shoulder and grins. 

 

"Ahhhh... Virgilllll..." the dark side draws out his name, causing a chill to run down Virgil's spine. "What's that?" the dark side says mockingly, pulling Deceit closer to him, who whimpers in pain under the other's tight grip on his jaw. "Kill him?" he says, looking over at Virgil. "Don't mind if I do." he drops Deceit and moves closer to Virgil. Virgil gulps and starts backing up.

 

Roman moves standing between Virgil and 'Deceit'. "Not. Another. Step." Patton moves next to Deceit.

 

"Deceit are you ok? Talk to me." Deceit nods, scared. He buries himself into Patton's chest, holding on tight, afraid of letting go. Logan doesn't move, he doesn't know what to do. He can't fight, he can't comfort. 

 

The dark side quirks a brow. "The  _prince._ " he drawls. "Do you really think you can protect them from me? You sent Patton into a panic earlier. And before that, he pushed you over like a fly. You're nothing more than a lame excuse for a trophy." the dark side says, eyes narrowing down at Roman. Deceit looks up from within Patton's arms. He gently pries himself away and walks up, tapping the dark side on the shoulder. He turns around just as Deceit pulls his arm back and slams it into the others jaw. The dark side falls and clutches his face in pain.

 

Deceit suddenly feels pain radiate through his own jaw. He clutches it but fights through. "Don't. You. DARE. Say that about him again." Deceit seethes, clenched fists shaking.

 

"WOO! that's my Deceit!" Patton yelled a little too happy that he got punch in the face. Roman looked at Deceit.

 

"Thanks" then turns to face the dark side. "Don't move" he repeats. Virgil can't help but smirk at the blow, but notices Deceit showing pain as well. He leans over to Logan.

 

"Deceit didn't get punched, so why is he in pain?"

 

The dark side raises his hands. " **Gladly.** " he says before disappearing. He suddenly reappears behind Roman, kicking him to his knees, pinning his arms, and bringing the katana to his neck. Deceit starts forward, then stops short when he realizes what's happened. ' _He has us right where he wanted us...'_  he thinks. ' _This wasn't about freeing me... This was about freeing him... I played right into his hand.'_ Deceit frantically looks for an opening while the dark side maniacally laughs.

 

"I was afraid of this happening." Logan whispers to himself only loud enough for Virgil to hear. Wait he thought to himself. _'We can use this._ ' Logan carefully walks to Deceit. _'I hope this works'_ , Logan pinches Deceit neck causing him to pass out. He watches to see what the other sides does.

 

The dark side grimaces, almost kneeling, bringing the blade dangerously close to Roman's neck. The creative side closes his eyes and hisses as he feels the cold metal just barely touching his skin. The dark side recovers once Deceit has passed out, seemingly stronger now. He grins and holds eye contact with Logan as he drags the blade a crossed Roman's shoulder, causing the said side to cry out before biting his lip to muffle himself. "That is a warning." the dark side says. "Try it again and it'll be his neck." he says, bringing the blade up more to make his point. 

 

Roman whimpers as blood freely streams from the wound. ' _Come on! You're stronger than this! You can do this!'_ Roman thinks. He tries to imagine the dark side disappearing, but he still feels his very real hands on him. He looks up at Logan, scared.

 

_'Shit I was wrong. Think'_

 

"What do you want?" Patton cry as he moves to hold the now unconscious side. Virgil stands there for a moment, not sure what to do, before moving over to join Patton, Logan, and Deceit on the ground, all opposing the dark side currently holding Roman hostage.

 

The dark side sneers. "I want your blood." he says before spinning the blade in his hand, over Roman's head and up the prince's back. Roman screams as the other tosses him aside.

 

"ROMAN" Logan and Patton yelled as they move to the bleeding side. The dark side expertly moving towards Virgil, ready to plunge the blood-stained metal through him. Virgil eyes glowing purple as a semi-transparent shield emerges from his arm. He takes on the force of the blow.

 

"Logan what do we do?" Patton couldn't help his panic. Logan didn't answer him.

 

_'This is my fault I shouldn't have knock out Deceit. I made him stronger. he going to kill us and it's my fault.'_

 

Deceit begins to stir. He opens his eyes to see Virgil over him, shield engaged, fighting against himself who currently has Roman's katana and- Wait. WTF JUST HAPPENED? WHY IS VIRGIL FIGHTING HIS DARK SIDE? WHERE'S ROMAN? WHAT IS GOING ON? He begins to panic. He looks over and sees Roman's body covered in blood. He scrambles over. "Roman!?" Deceit moves to find Roman's pulse. He finds it, strong, but erratic. "We have to stop the bleeding!" Deceit says, looking back to see Virgil and his dark side still fighting, both equally skilled. He feels dread inside of himself. This should be his battle not theirs and now Roman was injured. What would happen if he let himself die? Would his counter die too? Or just take his place?

 

Logan got pull out of his trance. "Right" He summons a first-aid kit and opens it. "Patton help me clean the wound." Patton was quick as he digs through the kit. Logan looked up at Deceit. "I'm sorry for knocking you out. I saw that you two share the same pain. I thought that if I knock you out we would fall too. I was wrong, in fact it made him stronger." Logan starts cleaning the wounds.

 

Deceit nods. "It's okay. It was a good guess." He stays with them a bit longer, making sure Roman is stable while watching Virgil try to ward the dark side off. He can tell Virgil is growing tired. He gets up, summons two shorter blades with tassels on the ends. He starts spinning them. 

 

"Nico." Deceit says. The dark trait laughs and shoves Virgil to the ground. The emo trait makes a noise of pain that his quickly covered up. 

 

The dark trait turns to look at Deceit. "Seriously? You couldn't think of anything better to call me than some character from a dumb song from a moody band?"

 

Virgil lets out an offended gasp. "EXCUSE YOU! TWENTY ONE PILOTS IS ONE OF THE BEST BANDS OUT THERE, AND TRENCH IS-" Virgil ducks and rolls away as the edge of the katana swings a little too close for comfort.

 

Deceit starts spinning the twin blades in his hand, approaching his opponent slowly, carefully analyzing his every move. He can tell the other is doing the same. Deceit makes a quick test swipe, which is easily dodged and returned. Deceit smacks Nico's blade away from his leg and takes up a ready stance, blades always in motion. They circle a few more times before Nico grows bored and makes a strike. Deceit, to Nico's surprise, moves closer to his counter before ducking, allowing the path of Nico's blade to continue until it nicks his side. Nico hisses and glares at Deceit. Deceit makes a quick bluff strike, which Nico falls for, blocking it and leaving himself vulnerable on his opposite side. Deceit makes a decent slice along Nico's leg, causing the other to growl and kneel in pain, holding his wound. "What can you do? You can't kill me! You're nothing without me,  _Nemo_." Deceit gasps and stands there, stunted. Virgil's eyes widen as he looks between the two.

 

Patton and Logan work on Romans wounds. They don't stop until there finished. Patton can't help but glance at the fight every now and again. "That should do it." Logan said pulling Patton focus back.

 

"Logan what do we do about Deceit?" Patton asked not sure how to help. Logan looks back at the fight.

 

"I think it should be best to let Deceit fight this one alone. If it looks like he is losing, then we can try to jump in." Deceit shakes his head and charges. He doesn't see the knife... He screams as pain erupts from his abdomen. He stands there a moment, not quite sure what to do. He looks into the eyes of his counter he never noticed they were both snake like and red. His vision is starting to blur.

 

Nico digs the blade further into Deceit's flesh, actually enjoying how he makes the smaller side squirm and gasp in pain. He feels warmth running over his hand. He lifts it up to his mouth, closing his eyes and licking the crimson liquid. He opens his eyes and grins. " _Delicious._ " he says, making Deceit want to vomit.

 

Virgil sneaks around behind them, grabbing one of Deceit's discarded twin blades. He sneaks up behind Nico, raises the blade, and brings it down on the dark side's back. Except it isn't Nico's back. Deceit out in pain and doubles over to protect his now bleeding chest. Nico is standing to the side, delighted at how well this is going. Virgil gasps and drops the blade in shock, kneeling down. "Deceit!?" he asks panicked. Nico laughs before kicking Virgil harshly in the head and throwing Deceit against a wall. He looks back at the last two standing sides.

 

Patton has tears falling down his face as he tries to move towards them, but Logan holds him back. "Patton don't, you can't."

 

"But you said if he is losing and he is! He needs us." Patton protest.

 

"Patton" Patton gets out of Logan grip and starts running. "PATTON" Patton summons a shield as he runs for Virgil. Deceit looks around slowly, disoriented. He hears Logan's shouts. He glances over to see Virgil out cold. Everything hurts... Sleep draws him in, but he fights to stay awake. He wasn't sure why, but he felt he needed to.

 

Nico quickly picks up one of the swords on the ground and begins to spin it, approaching Patton, blocking his path to Virgil. "Going somewhere?" he mocks.

 

Patton smack his shield into Nico pushing him off balance a little. Then grabs his wrist, his heart pounding as he starts feeling his fear wash away, being replaced is the strong desired to kill. He tightened his grip knuckles growing white. Logan eyes widened his heart starts to beat faster. "PATTON NO STOP". Patton doesn't stop not until he finished, he stares at Nico. Nico feels a wave of fear wash over him. His heart starts pounding as for once he scared of dying.

 

Deceit feels fear beginning to overtake him. He looks up to see Patton holding Nico by the wrists. "NO!!!" Deceit screams and heaves himself up, fighting through the pain. He limp-runs over, wrapping his hands around Nico's neck and attempting to push Patton back with his foot without hurting him. Nico can’t do anything; the fear is paralyzing.


	8. Repercussions

Patton evilly grins at Deceit attempt before yanking Nico down dragging Deceit with him. Patton then grabs the sword and stabs it into Nico side. He laughs as he watches Nico scream in pain. "Aww what's the matter? I thought you would like pain?" He yanks the sword out causing the other to scream again.

 

Deceit screams as well and squirms, clutching his side. He gasps for air. "P-Patton... Sstop!" he says, breath shaky. Nico rocks himself, pain and fear becoming too much.

 

"Why? I will have to say Nico this is so much fun! I see why you wanted to do it now." He slowly slices the blade across Nico arm. Nico screams and cries, legs giving out and now hanging from Patton's grip.

 

Logan doesn't know what to do. Patton laugh normally full of childlike joy was deep and full of malice. It sent a shiver down his spine. He looks over to Virgil and makes his way to him while Patton his distracted. Deceit grits his teeth and moves towards Patton, attempting to grab the sword from him. ' _He won't hurt me._  he tells himself.  _He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me.'_

 

Patton pushes Deceit away. "Don't test me Deceit. I'm trying to play nice." Patton grins at him then turning back to Nico. "Where your big talk now? What? No lies you want to tell me?" He laughs.

 

Logan manage to pull Virgil next to Roman as he looks at the scene before him. "Patton stop you've done enough. He’s beaten, you can stop now. Your only hurt Deceit now." Logan slowly tries to move towards him watching his every move.

 

"You say that like I should care." Patton punches Nico in the face breaking his nose.

 

Deceit falls, clutching his face. "PATTON! STOP! PLEASE!" pain floods his face as his body shakes. Nico openly cries. He looks between Deceit and Logan, pleading with his eyes for Logan to save them.

 

Patton laughs at the scene before him. "Patton please. It's over you don't have to fight anymore. I need you to calm down. Take control of these emotions." Patton drops Nico and jams the sword through his leg and into the ground to make sure he can't move then turns to Logan looking like a mad man. Nico screams and loses his voice. He tries to move away, but the blade digs further into him, keeping him in place. He collapses in defeat. 

 

"Control? I don't need to control it. I feel so free like I can do whatever I want, and I think what I want is to kill this fucker." He points at Nico. Logan looks at Patton in the eyes.

 

"Why?"

 

"Why? because it's fun!"

 

"No, why him. Why not start with one of us?" Patton thinks for a second before shaking it off.

 

"It doesn't matter!"

 

Deceit drags himself over to Nico, blood staining the tile. He lays an arm over him, panting. Nico looks at him with pain filled eyes. Deceit tiredly nods. He sits up and pulls the sword out of Nico's leg. Nico screams and throws a hand over his mouth. Deceit takes his other hand and squeezes it. Nico's form starts fading until Deceit is the only one there.

 

Patton turns to face Deceit. "Hey! I wasn't done with that!" He goes to reach a sword when Logan is then on top of him pining him down. "Don't! you will regret it."

 

"The only thing I'm regretting is not killing you when I had the chance!" Patton spat out. Logan heart beats faster.

 

Deceit looks up in shock. He looks to Roman and Virgil, both still unconscious. "Get him to his room." Deceit says, making his way to Roman and Virgil. "I'll get them out." He sways slightly as he stands, blood loss taking its toll.

 

Patton tries to get out of Logan hold but he pushes down harder. "Patton don't make me hurt you."

 

"Fuck you to hell!" Patton yelled back. Logan sighs.

 

"I didn't want to do this." Logan fight Patton in turning his head to reveal his pressure point. He jams his finger at it and watches Patton quickly loss conscious. Patton lays still and Logan sighs in relief as he gets off the moral side. He picks up Patton and walks towards Deceit.

 

Deceit tries to drag Virgil to the exit. He looks up at the limp body in Logan's arms. "I'm sorry..." he whispers. He feels terrible, but right now pain drowns out most of his guilt. That doesn't mean, however, that he doesn't think this is all his fault. What are they going to do now? He starts feeling light headed. ' _Almost there...'_  he thinks, pulling Virgil along. But he collapses a few feet short of the exit. He tries to crawl further, but his eyes drag shut. "M' s'rry..." he mumbles before drifting off.

 

Logan sighs as he looks over his pass out family. "We'll talk about this later."


	9. Recovery

One by one Logan gets the sides out of the imagination. He puts Patton in his room for emotion rebalancing and the rest in the common room. Patton will be out for a while and is uninjured, so he feels safe leaving him alone for the time being. Virgil most likely has a concussion but besides that he fine. He and Patton already worked on Roman so Logan put most of his focus on Deceit. After everything is said and done Logan sits in his chair and tries to relax and wait for the others to wake up.

 

Roman slowly opens his eyes, not quite remembering what happened. He stays in his hazy state until he turns his head. His back and shoulder begin to ache. He groans and closes his eyes. He opens them again and scans the living room, seeing Virgil and Deceit passed out. He looks over and sees Logan in his chair. "Lo?" he asks.

 

Logan looks up at Roman. "Stay down, it's alright." He gets up picking up two pills and a glass of water. "Here takes these it will help with your pain."

 

Roman nods and takes them, quickly swallowing. He looks back at Logan. "What happened?" he asks.

 

Logan sighs then weakly smiles at him. "I want to wait until the others are up. Just relax it's been a long night." Logan looked over to the curtains seeing a line of light under it showing that it is day time now. Logan kept the room dark for when Virgil wakes up.

 

Roman nods. "Is everyone okay?" he asks, noticing Patton isn't there.

 

"For the most part. Patton has to rest in his room, but he is fine." He tries to reinsure Roman. He has to admit he is not looking forward to him waking up. Patton is going to take this very hard.

 

"Okay..." Roman says. He thinks for a moment. "Lo, please tell me... I need to know... I feel like I had something to do with it." he says, looking up at Logan.

 

Logan looks at him puzzling "What do you mean?"

 

Roman gestures to Virgil and Deceit. "They're in pain, I can tell. And I smell blood..." he trails off, looking sad.

 

"You didn't hurt or attack them if that is what you’re thinking." Logan sighs. "Well talk about this later. Please I only want to tell the story once. I promise I will answer all your question when the rest wake up. Just relax." Logan felt and looked very tired, he been up for 2 hours making sure the others were safe and watching to see if their condition worsens. Not to mention the loss of blood that he had to give to Deceit.

 

Roman nods. “Okay.” He says. He didn’t like how exhausted Logan looked, or the fact that he seemed to be the only one awake. He wished he could be of more use and offer to take over watch duty, so the logical side could sleep, but his own body had different plans as his eyes closed once more. Logan relax once Roman was back to sleep. He gets up from his chair and walks into the kitchen and pulls out another cup of coffee. He then returns to his chair pulls out a book and wait for the others to wake.

 

Deceit’s dreams are vivid and active, though when he wakes, he can’t remember what they are. He smells the coffee and sighs contently. His body aches, but his half snake nature helps him to heal quicker. He looks up to see Logan in his chair. He glances back at Roman and Virgil. The voice is strangely quiet... He takes another look at Logan. Exhaustion and lack of sleep show well under his eyes. He also looks concerningly pale, as if suffering from blood loss. Deceit frowns. “You okay, Logan?” He asks quietly.

 

Logan looks up to Deceit and gets up giving him two pills and a glass of water. "I've been better, but I'm fine don't worry."

 

Deceit nods, though he knows Logan is partially lying. He gratefully takes the pills and lays back down. “Where’s Patton?” He asks.

 

"I put him in his room. He needs to be emotional rebalance. Sometimes he can rebalance himself, but I didn't want to risk him awaking up still… you know." Logan sits back down. "How are you feeling?"

 

Deceit nods. “Sore. But alive. And I don’t hear him anymore...” he says, reaching over to pet Virgil’s hair. Virgil hums in his sleep.

 

Logan got up from the floor and tries to go back to his chair. He hears a loud thump _'Why does my body feel so heavy and why am I on the ground and why?'_...he passed out.

 

“LOGAN!” Deceit trips and falls off the couch, scrambling over to him. He gets up and rushes over. “Logan!” He repeats. 

 

Roman stirs, waking from all the shouting. “What? Dee What’s going on?”

 

“Logan passed out!” Deceit exclaims, trying to get a response from the unconscious side. Roman is now awake as he runs over to Deceit and Logan swearing to himself over his pain body. He leans down and looks over Logan. “Logan? Can you hear me?” Deceit asks, finding his pulse to be rapid but weak. He carefully picks him up from the floor and lays him down on the couch. He starts checking him for injuries, making note of the needle mark on his forearm. ' _Why did you do that?'_  Deceit questions the logical side in his mind. ' _Why did you give me so much blood too fast?'_

 

Roman takes a second to calm himself. "Is he ok?"

 

“He should be... he just needs to rest. He gave me blood and pushed himself too far to take care of us.” Deceit looks around. “I’m going to go check on Patton. Keep an eye on these two. Do not let Logan get up.” He turns and heads up the stairs. Roman nods as he tucks Logan into the couch.

...

Deceit makes it to Patton’s room and knocks lightly, listening for any noise. He hears no response on Patton side of the door. Deceit slowly opens the door and steps in. “Patton?” He asks quietly. He can barely see. He moves over and turns on Patton’s firefly lights. Patton room was still in its broken-up mess. Doesn't look like Logan had time to clean it before putting Patton in bed. Patton lays in bed asleep unaware of Deceit presence. He looks at peace for the time being but very still. His breathing being the only thing showing that he is still alive. Deceit checks him for any injuries. Satisfied he’s okay, Deceit steps back and looks around the room. He figures Patton is okay now and would be more anxious waking up in his mess of a room without the others, so he carefully picks him up and carries him downstairs.

 

Roman watch Logan and Virgil like a hawk ready if something happens. He looks up to see Deceit carrying Patton down the stairs. "How is he?"

 

“He’s okay.” Deceit says, tucking him in on the couch next to Logan. His side is killing him, but he ignores it. “Anything?” He asks, nodding at Virgil and Logan.

 

Roman shakes his head. "It's been peaceful for now." He looks at Patton then at Deceit. "Dee… what happened? Logan won't tell me, and I can't remember, but I have this feeling as if it was my fault."

 

Deceit nods then sighs. “We went to the imagination. You separated me and my dark side. Things got out of hand. He was more powerful than we first thought. He held you hostage until Virgil attacked him. Logan tried something, but it only caused me to pass out and for the dark side to grow stronger. I came to towards the end and fought him for a bit while Logan and Patton were helping you. I started losing, Patton switched emotions with Nico... But long story short, pretty much everyone was hurt, but so far I haven’t heard the voice all morning.” He gazes back at the others. “I don’t know if it was worth It though...” he trails of.

 

"Oh" Roman takes a minute to process that. "Wait Patton switch emotions?" He asked in shock then looks down and sigh "I hate it when he's right." He looks back at Deceit. "Alright let's agree that it was no one fault. Otherwise everyone is going to blame themselves. Look on the bright side, we all survived. Beaten but alive and we won! Once we're all heal I'm sure that everything will go back to normal." He smiles at Deceit.

 

Deceit smiles and nods. Virgil groans and rolls his head over. Deceit moves over and brushes his forehead. “Hey, Vee.” He says softly. “How you feeling?”

 

“Like I got kicked in the head.” Virgil says gruffly. 

 

Deceit laughs. “Ya, figures.” He says, running his hands through Virgil’s hair. Virgil purrs and leans into his touch.

 

Roman hands him 2 pills and a glass of water that he found on the coffee table the first time he woke up. "Here takes these, I think Logan wanted to give them to you."

 

Virgil nods and takes them, then lays back down. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

 

Roman looked at Deceit "Hey...how did we win? You said you can't hear him anymore so is he like gone or something?"

 

Deceit bites his lip. “Patton... beat the crap out of him... after the emotion switch.”

 

"Oh, I didn't think he had it in him." Roman laughs "Man that must have be fun to watch, wish I could have saw that."

 

Deceit stays silent. “Not so fun when you’re the one getting beat up...” he mumbles.

 

"What?" Roman looks lost. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ He thinks to himself.

 

“I felt his pain.” Deceit says. “Nico’s.” He clarifies. “When Patton broke Nico’s nose, I felt it. When he stabbed his leg and pinned him to the ground, I felt it.” Deceit shakes his head. “It’s fine. It’s over now.”

 

Realization struck Roman "Oh… oh Patton not going to be happy about that. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

 

Logan groaned squeezing is eyes before slowly opening them. "W-what happened?"

 

Deceit walks over. “You got up too fast and passed out before you could even move. You gave too much of your blood and you’ve pushed yourself past exhaustion.” He says, throwing a pillow in the logical side’s face. “Sleep.”

 

Logan pulls the pillow off glaring at Deceit and goes to sit up. "I'm fine" He looks around sees everyone is wake and that Patton is with them too still asleep. "What is he doing down here?"

 

Deceit rolls his eyes. ' _Stubborn Vulcan_ _.'_  he thinks. He looks over at Patton. “I brought him down.” Deceit says. “He seemed okay, and I knew he would panic more waking up and finding his room in a mess without us near.”

 

Virgil grabs his phone and starts scrolling through Tumblr to distract himself from the pain. Logan nodded. He leans over a grab the glass of water. He sticks his finger into it then whips his wet finger onto Patton face watching for a reaction. He frowns when he doesn't get one. "He going to be out for a while." He leans back and dries his finger. "Well, we are all awake now. Roman I will answer your questions now."

 

Roman frowns at hearing about Patton then smirks at Logan. "It's alright specs, Deceit already told me." Logan nod then looks at Virgil.

 

"How are you feeling Virgil?"

 

“My head hurts.” Virgil says grouchily. “Could you all keep it down?”

 

"I have some pill for you" Logan says softly as he looks for them on the table.

 

"Don't worry I gave them to him already." Roman softly replied. Logan leans back and tries to relax.

 

Deceit goes to the kitchen, pouring himself some apple juice and coming back over. “Thank you, Logan. For taking care of us.” He says softer.

 

"You are quite welcome." Logan says softly. "I'm just glad this is all over."

 

Deceit nods. “I’m still not sure if it was worth all this pain, though...” he says.

 

"No point in worry about it now. What done is done. At least it worked." Logan try to reinsure. Deceit nods.

 

Virgil groans. “Glad you’re all happy. But  _some_  of you aren’t suffering from having your head squeezing in on itself.

 

Deceit sighs. “Go to sleep then. It’ll help.”

 

“No.” Virgil states and goes back to his phone.

 

"Virgil if you are in pain then please try to sleep." Logan sighs "We will be quite."

 

"Ughhhhh. Fine." Virgil says before setting his phone on the table and flipping over, facing the couch back. "Night."

 

"It's morning." Deceit points out with a smirk. 

 

"I hate you." Virgil replies muffled from the blanket pressed against his mouth.

 

"I love you too." Deceit says, walking over and placing a kiss on Virgil's cheek, causing the emo trait to blush. 

 

"Shtap!" he says, burying himself in his hoodie.

 

"But you're too cute and too much fun to mess with when you're grouchy."

 

Virgil hisses at him, immediately making his headache worse, but he ignores it. "I'm not grouchy!" he pouts.

 

"Grouchy raccoon." Deceit says, poking Virgil's shoulder. Logan smirks at the interaction as he closes his eyes. He hates to admit it, but he was tired. Roman also enjoy the interaction giving the two sides the "I ship it" eyes. Deceit tries to mess with Virgil's hair, but the anxious side is quick to swat his hands away. Deceit huffs, mock offended, and walks away, grabbing his glass of apple juice. 

 

Virgil sighs and closes his eyes. Then he remembers something. "Hey, Dee?" he calls. 

 

"Ya?" Deceit says, looking up from a book he was considering.

 

"Why did Nico call you Nemo?" Virgil asks, looking over at Deceit.

 

Silence.

 

Logan looks at Deceit with a question but worry looked. "Nemo?" Roman repeated.

 

Deceit ducks his head. "I-it's my name..." he says quietly.

 

"Nemo..." Virgil tests it. "I... Actually, like it! I think it fits you well?"

 

Deceit laughs. "Sureeeee... I'm named after a fish and it means 'nobody'.  **Great**  name." he draws his knees up to his chest and rests his head on them.

 

"Hey, Nemo is a great fish!" Roman argued.

 

"Names don't always define us. If you don't like it you can change it or if you like, we can continue calling you Deceit. In any case we don't believe that you are a nobody." Logan tried to reinsure.

 

Deceit closes his eyes. "I'll think about it. Thanks." he pauses a moment. "I wanted to be the one to tell you. Not  _him_..." he looks up at the painting that had always confused Logan so much. "He was the one that convinced me not to tell you... That you would all make fun of me..." He bites his lip and looks at Logan sadly. "But I'm tired of being called 'lies'."

 

"Well whatever you want to be called we will support it. We promise that we will not make fun of you. We are a very excepting group if you haven't seen." Logan smirks at the end as he waves to the others. "Just let us know what you will like to be call." Roman nods in agreement. Deceit smiles back.

 

"Eh." Virgil breaks through. "Can't promise I won't crack a joke or two." He says, winking. Deceit laughs. "But I promise, I will never, ever, make fun of you. You know that." Virgil says, solemnly. 

 

Deceit nods. "Ya. I know." he drifts off to thought for a bit. "Can we... Try 'Nemo'? And if I'm not comfortable with it, we'll try something else?" he asks, hopeful.

 

"Of course, my scalely friend!" Roman proclaimed.

 

Logan nodded "If that is what you want."

 

Deceit tries to groan at the nickname but can't help but laugh. "Thanks, fam." he says, smiling at them.

 

Logan smiles at ~~Deceit~~ ~~~~Nemo then closes his eyes. "We should all try to rest. It's been a LONG day and I would like for it to be over." Logan finally admitted. Nemo nods.

 

"FINALLY!" Virgil exclaims before turning back over. "Night!" he says cheerfully. Then he raises a hand and points at Nemo. "If you correct me again, I swear I'm gonna turn you into sushi when I wake up." Deceit narrows his eyes in confusion and looks at Roman for explanation.

 

"Nemo... the fish...sushi" Roman hopes Nemo will connect the dots. He then goes to make himself conferrable on the couch. Nemo mentally face palms. Wow. He really was tired to have missed that one. He curls up in the chair, the couch being occupied by the other four. He feels something sliding against him and cracks an eye open to see his snakes curling up on him. He smiles. Even after everything, they're still loyal to find him before he falls asleep. He pets each of them before falling asleep.


	10. Wasn't You

All the sides quickly fell to sleep. Relaxing over just being with each other. It was 5 hours before one of the sides woke up. Patton slowly wake up. He sits up and looks around seeing all the sides stopping on Deceit. The memories of what he did to him came flowing back and it takes all of his will power not to scream at himself. Patton quietly got up making sure not to wake the others and walked to Deceit. He had to make sure he was ok. He saw his bandage arm from where he slices Nico arm and his broken nose. Patton try his hardest not to cry and make noise. Memories of Deceit screaming, begging for him to stop filled his head. His heart started to race. Voices from his nightmare scream at him.

 

_"You could have hurt us. You know you can't control emotions well."_

_"You betrayed us.”_

_"I told you not to switch emotions. Look at what you did! You never listen to me._

_“You said you were going to help Deceit and you hurt him.”_

_“I trusted you.”_

_“You are a disgrace to Thomas.”_ Patton can't take it. He sinks out into his room. He locks his door as he stumbles his way to his bed. Taking his pillow and screaming into it.

 

Deceit moans, sensing a strong surge of lies standing in front of him before it disappears. He should probably check it out, make sure everything is okay, but he's feeling greedy for the moment as he drifts back into deep subconsciousness. Hunger pulls Virgil out of peaceful slumber. He groans and looks around. Seeing the others still sleeping, he sneaks into the kitchen as quietly as possible. He opens the fridge and finds some leftover spaghetti. He grabs it and eats it in the kitchen, not bothering to heat it up. He finishes it, grabs a glass of water, and heads back. It's only now that he realizes Patton isn't there. He tries to not panic, but he can't help but feel an anxious energy calling to him from upstairs. He sets the glass down and goes to investigate. Abyss slithers up next to him, scaling the stairs at the same pace. Virgil sighs and scoops him up, placing him around his neck. He makes it to Patton's door. He can hear sobbing from inside. He gives a soft knock. "You don't have to hide every time you don't feel well." Virgil says softly, stroking the snake's chin for support.

 

Patton shot up from his bed. He really didn't want to talk to anyone. For once in his life he just wanted to be left alone. "Please...just leave me alone." Patton begged. He doesn't feel like he can face the others. Not after that, he promised... and he broke it.

 

Virgil leans against the door, not really sure what to do. "Pat, no one blames you. In fact, Ne- Deceit said he hadn't heard the voice all morning, that for once, he was at peace. So ya, maybe some pain was necessary. But you actually helped him!" Virgil tries to say optimistically.

 

Patton covers his ears. He doesn't want to think about, but he can't stop hearing it. Deceit pleads for him to have mercy. His own evil laughter. His heart beats faster, he can't make it stop. "STOP YOUR NOT HELPING!" He loudly sobs.

 

Virgil steps back from the door, surprised and growing more anxious by the minute. There's only one side he can think of to pull Patton out of this. He rushes downstairs and roughly shaking Nemo awake. "Wake up!" he hisses, not bothering to stay quiet.

 

"Wha?" Nemo asks, barely able to make out Virgil standing in front of him.

 

Virgil grabs Nemo and lifts him out of the chair. "Patton is having a panic attack because he hurt you and I can't get to him." he says, giving Nemo a shove towards the stairs. Nemo glances back. "Go!" Virgil shoos him away.

 

Nemo suddenly comprehends what Virgil had said and makes his way up the stairs, to Patton's room. He doesn't bother knocking, instead simply sinking out of the hall and inside the moral side's room. Patton is curl up on his bed covering his ears and eyes forcefully shut sobbing loudly. He doesn't realize Deceit is there. Nemo just stands there a moment, heart breaking at the sight. He's not sure what to do. He's not sure if his presence will make things better or worse. He closes his eyes for a moment, feeling his body shift. He opens them again, the world suddenly looking much bigger. He pads over to Patton's bed, hopping on the edge, trying to get up. He finally manages to pull his puppy form up, carefully walking over to Patton and gently licking his face. 

 

Patton jumps at the touch looking at the...puppy that in front of him. Usually puppies makes him very happy, but he to scare to even touch it. He tries to speak but can't find his voice at the moment. He wonders if Virgil sent it to him. Nemo rubs his face against Patton's and licks up his tears. He then lays down next to him, burying his snout under Patton's chin, hoping this will work. Patton can't help how cute this puppy is. He is hesitant at first but slowly starts petting the puppy. He tries to focus on only the puppy. He still crying but his heart slows with every pet he gives. Nemo sighs and smiles as he feels Patton and himself relax. He leans into Patton's touch. Before he realizes it, he's almost asleep. ' _Puppy... Disguise... WAKE UP!'_ he screams at himself. He has to stay awake to keep up the disguise. He'll tell Patton later, for sure, but right now the said side is too emotionally unstable.

 

Patton starts scratching behind the puppy ear as he gets more conformable with him. He finds his mind calm for now, he still feels like shit and doesn't want to leave his room, but this puppy is distracting him from his memories and that nice. Nemo can't believe it, but his back leg actually starts scratching himself when Patton moves to his ears. And he can't stop! It just feels... Soooo... Goood... Nemo closes his eyes, getting lost in the sensations. Patton finally stops crying and giggles "Well aren't you a happy puppy." He flips him over and starts rubbing is belly. "Who's a good puppy? You are!" Nemo gives a yap of affirmation. He was beginning to second guess his plan of telling Patton that it was him. Virgil would never let it go if he saw him like this, but for the moment, Nemo couldn't care less. Patton was happy again, and he gladly accepted any pets and belly rubs the moral side gave him.

 

Patton pets, rubs, and scratches the puppy for a few more minutes before sighing and stopping. "I don't know what I'm going to do little pup. I hurt him, I promise to protect him. and I..." Patton felt the tears come back he huff. "I enjoyed it, I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop, I didn't want to..." His tears start flowing again pulling his hands up to wipe them away. "I can't face him. I love him so much and I can't face him." Nemo sits on his hind and looks up at Patton sadly. He walks closer, licks up his tears, then sits back, letting his true form take its place once again. Before Patton can say anything, Nemo's finger is on Patton's lips, gently shushing him.

 

"Shhhh... You don't need to. He already knows you love him. And he forgives you." Nemo says with a smile before drawing Patton into a hug. "That was not you..." he whispers into Patton's ear. "You took on  _his_  emotions, and  _he_  took control. None of that was you. I know you. I know you would never harm me intentionally. You were trapped in your mind with no control. I know that if you had any control you would have used it. You would have suffered before hurting one of us…"

 

Patton sobs as he grips onto Deceit, burying his face into his shoulder. "I broke your nose, I could have killed you. If Lo-gan didn't...didn't...you’ll be" He lets out a loud sob.

 

"Shhhhhh... Patton, breathe." Nemo reminds him, running a hand through Patton's hair. "Shhhh... That didn't happen. I'm okay. That's in the past. We don't have to remember it. We don't have to acknowledge it. We can start new."

 

Patton shakes his head "I can't stop hearing it. Your screams, my laugher. Make it stop please. It's suffocating." Patton grip gets stronger holding on to Deceit for dear life. "Deceit please"

 

Nemo can swear that he hears his voice echo in the background then Patton dark laugher. It sends a shiver down his spine. "Shh..." he says, holding Patton close. Suddenly, he pulls back and studies Patton's face. "I can... I can take it away... You won't remember it at all." Nemo says.

 

"You can?" Patton looks hopeful but also scared.

 

Nemo nods, not entirely sure if he's making the wisest decision, but he can't keep watching Patton suffer like this. "I can erase the memory or alter it. But only if you are absolutely sure you want me to." he says, clutching Patton's hand.

 

Patton thinks about it for a minute then shakes his head. "I-I can't, it doesn't feel right. It feels morally wrong. I-I am memories. I can't-"

 

 _“YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THOMAS.”_ booms in the room as the lights flicker. Patton covers his ears. He tries to move but his legs won't respond to him. Evil laugher echoes.

 

_"PATTON STOP PLEASE!"_

 

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Patton cries. He should have known this would happen. He was a fool to come into his room while he like this. Of course, his room would home in on his memory. Nemo's eyes widen. He quickly scoops up Patton and races out, slamming the door behind him. He stands in the hallway, frantically looking around. Which room does he take him to? Where can they go? The others will only ask questions and make things worse. Roman's will bring Patton's nightmares to life; Virgil's and his own room will fuel them.  _Logan's._ Nemo races down the hall, fumbling with the door before it clicks open and he takes Patton in, setting him on the bed. He quickly turns and closes the door, breathing in as the side effects of Logan's room help logically dissolve any anxiety he has. Patton gasp for air not realizing he wasn't breathing. He closes his eyes letting Logan room effects take hold. He reaches his hand out "Deceit?" He calls out like a child looking for their mother.

 

Nemo moves closer. "I'm here." he says, taking Patton's hand. "You're safe." he says, wrapping his arms around Patton. "Shh..." he starts humming a lullaby and rocking Patton on his lap.

 

Patton holds onto Deceit relaxing in his hold. "Thank you"

 

Nemo nods, not letting go. "Of course." he says. "I love you..."

 

Patton heart skips a beat but in a good way. He really wishes he wasn't going to pass out, but his body wasn't going to listen to him. "I'm going to pass out now." He leans into Deceit letting himself go knowing that he is safe, and that Deceit is safe.


	11. Pattmo & Epilogue

Nemo nods and supports him as he feels Patton's body go limp. He waits until he's sure Patton is in a deep slumber before gently lifting him up and carrying him out to the commons. Virgil looks up and sees Nemo carrying Patton in his arms. He quiets the 'argument' he and Roman were having about which Crofters' flavor is the best and scoots over to make room for Patton on the couch. Virgil sends him a glance, asking if he's okay. Nemo nods. Virgil sighs and leans back. Nemo heads to the kitchen to find something to eat. Out of nowhere he has the sudden urge to cuddle, like he just needs someone to hold him and pet him and... Maybe... Lick his neck teasingly? He tries to brush it off. He sees the spaghetti is gone, but spies some shrimp and grabs it, sticking it in the microwave. Logan looks up from his book and looks at Patton. He relaxes seeing the other side peacefully sleeping. "I was a little worry when you sent Nemo to help him, but I'm glad that it all worked out." Virgil nods.

 

Nemo quickly eats the shrimp and sets his dish in the sink before walking out to the commons and crawling into Virgil's lap. He hums and curls up. Virgil looks surprised. "What'd gotten into you?" he says. Usually the lying trait doesn't like to cuddle except inside the safety of his room. But then again... The last two days have been extremely demanding and emotionally straining on all of them. Maybe this was Nemo's way of coping? Either way, he strokes Nemo's hair as the said trait purrs on his lap. Virgil laughs quietly. "Are you a snake or a cat?" he asks.

 

"That is adorable" Roman said eyeing the two. Shipping growing stronger.

 

"Thank you for helping Patton, I'm sure that wasn't an easy thing to do." Logan said looking back at his book. "It's not like him to shut us out like that. It must have been bad." Nemo mumbles something incoherent.

 

"We can't hear you when you're like that, ya fish." Virgil says smirking as he strokes Nemo's scales, making note of how dry they feel.

 

Nemo huffs. "He felt bad for hurting me. He couldn't trust himself. The nightmare he had didn't help either. I had to turn into a puppy for a while to get him calm enough to actually talk with me." he informs the others before turning his head to allow Virgil more access to his scales.

 

"That is what I figured." Logan pauses "How does he feel now?"

 

"Tired, but better, I believe. His room was making things worse though..." Nemo hisses as Virgil pulls off a bit of shed. "Shtap it!" Nemo says, causing Virgil to chuckle. 

 

"I have to take care of my little fish noodle!" Virgil says, delighting in Nemo's groan and blush from embarrassment.

 

Roman aww's at the two. Logan nods. "That's good. Patton should stay out of his room until we know for sure he is ok. Otherwise we would be throwing him back into a loop."

 

Nemo tries to hide his face from Roman and Virgil, while nodding in agreement with Logan. He can feel his blush starting to travel down to his scales. "Veeeeeeeeee!" Nemo whines, only causing the said side to bend down and peck his cheek. Nemo blushes even more and grabs the hem of Virgil's hoodie, pulling it over his face. "Virgil! Shtap!" comes the muffled complaint. 

 

Virgil laughs. "Of course, honey pretzel." 

 

Nemo groans and pulls Virgil's hoodie off his head, hair full of static. "I came here for scratches and honestly I am feeling so attacked right now!" Nemo mock exclaims.

 

Patton was woken by loud talking. He slowly opens his eyes and find that he on the couch again. _'Didn't I pass out in Logan room? Wait was that all just a dream?_ ' Patton heart sink at the idea that it was all just a dream. He slowly sat up to see the noise that woke him. 

 

Logan spots Patton sitting up. "Patton how are you feeling?" 

 

Patton looked at Logan rubbing his eyes. "Tired, I had the best dream though. Deceit was a puppy and he help me with my guilt. Then he told me-" Patton looks over to Deceit in Virgil arms feeling kinda Jealous. He looks away. "Nevermind"

 

Nemo looks up at Patton, feeling a bit guilty for waking him. His brows furrowing in confusion at Patton's sudden cut off until he hears the mental lies. His eyes widen in realization. He hadn't meant for Patton to take it that way, not that he didn't like him like that but- ' _No,'_ Nemo thinks. ' _Now's not the time. Help him.'_ He frees himself from Virgil and moves over to Patton. "Hey." He says with a small smile, not sure if he should tell Patton it wasn't a dream or not. ' _Later.'_ he thinks.

 

"I'm sorry that I beat you. I thought that if I focus it only on Nico then I could keep myself from hurt you, but in doing so, I hurt you anyway." Patton leans away from Deceit.  He rubs his red eyes, he can't even cry anymore. He takes a deep breath trying to stay calm. He focuses on what Deceit told him in his dream. It might not have been real, but he hopes the real Deceit will be like his dream one.

 

 _'Okay, welp. We're telling him.'_ Nemo thinks. He gently lays his hand over Patton's. "Patton... That wasn't a dream. I was there, with you. I told you I love you, and I do. You don't need to apologize. What's done is done. There's no need to dwell on it. The important thing is that we're all here. We're all okay now." He says, slowly running his hand up and down Patton's arm in a comforting manner.

 

Patton, after taking a second to process that is dream was actually real, tackles Deceit into a hug. He laughs "Oh that is so good to hear, and hear I thought you had a thing for Virgil." He gives Deceit a squeeze. “Not that you’re not lovable kiddo” Patton added in the hopes of not hurting his dark strange son feelings.

 

Nemo smiles and blushes lightly. Virgil laughs loudly. "Seriously? You thought? Me and Dee?" He laughs again. "No, we just tease each other. There's nothing like that there." He says, trying to get his breath back from laughing. "You can gladly have him. Sometimes he's a clingy noodle, but he his adorable when he gets like that." He says, smirking. Nemo buries his face, mumbling something about getting Virgil back for this. Logan smiles at the scene happy to see things going back to normal.

 

Patton giggles then whispers to Deceit "By the way you made a very cute puppy." Nemo feels his ears heat up as he tries to curl up more than he already is on Patton's lap. He hates being embarrassed, but it's comforting to be with his famILY. Roman is a little upset that his ship was ruin but shrugs it off. "Hey, I never asked how you were feeling. I think I remember Virgil saying something about not hearing him anymore?" Patton said feeling a little guilty and selfish.

 

Nemo nods. "Ya, haven't heard him all day. I think we scared him." Nemo laughs. "Finally..." He rubs his cheek against Patton. "Don't worry about it, k?" he says, hoping Patton will stop feeling guilty about it.

 

Patton smiles "Yeah, I gave him all my fear at the time. My actions probably gave him more lasting fear. I wouldn't be surprise if he never wants to be near me again. I’m just happy you don't feel like that." Nemo nods and snuggles into Patton's warmth.

 

"I'm glad to see you two happy Patton and Ne-Deceit." Logan corrected himself.

 

"Why do you all keep cutting yourselves off when you're about to say his name?" Roman asks the same question Nemo was wondering. Virgil looks over at Nemo and Patton. Nemo shrugs.

 

"I wanted to give him the chance to tell Patton his name when he wanted to. Given that was taken away him for us." Logan answered.

 

"Your name?" Patton takes a second to think of what that means, then gasps. "I missed your name reveal!"

 

Nemo smiles shyly. “My name is Nemo.” He says, priding himself in his name, no longer ashamed.

 

Patton gasp in excitement "Like the fish!" Patton gives him a squeeze "I love it!" Nemo laughs and relaxes in Patton’s embrace, the moral side’s joy feeding his own. 

 

Virgil smiles at the two, then glances at Roman. “I ship it.” He says. “Pamo? Netton?” He tries to find a ship name. Nemo ignores him.

 

Roman smiles "Patmo, Nemon, there just so many choices how can we pick one Storm cloud?" Roman tease, Patton giggled.

 

Nemo groans. “I am so done with Prinxiety over here.” He jokes, pointing a thumb at them. “Logan’s the only one invited to the wedding,” he says sarcastically. Virgil coughs, surprised for a moment. Patton laughs.

 

"Me and Virgil? No way! No offense your just not my type." Roman said watching Virgil reaction.

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sir Sings A Lot." Nemo stifles a snort.

 

Things went back to normal after that. Patton spent a week sleeping in Logan room in fear of nightmares. The others made sure to let him know they all love him and that they care about him. Nemo hadn't heard from Nico at all and was finally at peace. Logan had to explain to Thomas why he was very emotional imbalance for the past 2 day but was happy to see that everything worked out. Things were at peace in the mind space and everyone hope for it to stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a lot of fun makes this, so we hope you had fun reading this. I will admit this is the longest story I have ever written and I only wrote half of it! You can thank Space_Lover for the Chapter titles btw. We're thinking of making a sequel so stay tune! We hope you had a great day and happy reading! -Terra


End file.
